Secrets Of The Sea
by Rainbow Hijackers
Summary: When Tessi Swann is looking through her father’s library she finds a mysterious letter that will force the Swann sisters to reevaluate everything they thought they knew...again. Sequel to Do I Know You? Read that first HIATUS, UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Running Away

**Secrets of the Sea**

**Authors Note:** This story took longer to get up then we had originally thought. This chapter got depressing after a while, but by sudden inspiration, I knew that I just had to finish the chapter today. And I did. Sorry again for the wait. Enjoy.

Tessi Swann sat in a slightly uncomfortable armchair in her father's library doing nothing except for staring at the desk. It didn't hurt as much as it did to look out at the ocean and know that she had…well she wasn't exactly sure how many more days she had left in the house. She had lost count. She had fallen asleep at her window or in the library and would always think that yet another day had passed, and then later she would realize that only an hour had. So she had stopped counting because she didn't think that she could take waking up again and thinking another day had passed without it actually having passed. Which was why she tried to stay up all night, it was easier to count the nights then the days.

Tessi could hear footsteps in the hallway and she quickly opened the book in her lap to a random page and stared down at it, the door creaked open and her father looked in. She could practically feel him smiling. Ever since Jack got away she had become quiet, she never felt like arguing with him. He thought she was being obedient. She smiled the ghost of a smile thinking about how he would react when all three girls were gone at the end of the two weeks. The door closed with a final creak and Tessi closed the book again. She sighed and got out of the chair moving around to her father's chair. On the way she around the desk, she tripped and dropped the book. As she bent to pick it up she saw a piece of paper lying under the desk, that had been crinkled and folded many times, it was also yellowed slightly with age.

Tessi pulled it out from under the desk and saw that there was an envelope along with it. Not wanting to read one of her father's letters she glanced at the envelope and after seeing who it was addressed to she shoved the folded letter back into it, and held it in her shaking hands. She heard more footsteps in the hall, and quickly grabbed it and shoved it into the back of her book and grabbed it. As she stood up the door opened.

"Alright Tessi," Elizabeth asked as she stuck her head in the door.

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine Elizabeth, I just dropped my book." Tessi said, knowing that wasn't what Elizabeth was asking about.

Elizabeth sighed exasperatedly and walked in and leaned against the now closed door and said, "You know what I'm talking about."

Tessi sighed and sat back down in that same uncomfortable chair and said, "I'm holding up if that's what you're really asking."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Father wanted me to tell you that you should be getting ready, some more suitors are to be attending dinner for both you and Misty."

Elizabeth was almost back out the door when Tessi suddenly exclaimed, "Wait!" Elizabeth waited patiently for Tessi to continue and Tessi added, "How long has it been?"

"Twelve days," Elizabeth said simply before leaving Tessi to her thoughts. Tessi smiled her first real smile since Jack left, and got out of her chair and walked to her room to change for supper.

* * *

Later that night, when Tessi was sure that Misty was asleep, she got the letter out of the book that she took from the library and lit a candle. She stared at the letter unsure of whether to open it or not. She took a deep breath and opened the envelope and read the letter. She couldn't believe her eyes; she could hardly believe what she was reading. She shoved the letter into the book and put the book in the bag she had packed the day Jack left. 

Seeing there was nothing left for her to do, she blew out the candle and tried to go to sleep. Tried being the key word, she knew there was no way she would get to sleep, no matter how tired she really was. After an hour she got out of bed and re-lit the candle, she pulled the vanity chair over to the window and set the candle on the sill after sitting down. She laid her head against the cool glass of the window and stared at the inky blackness that was the ocean.

Misty woke up sometime later, the light finally waking her. She saw her sister slumped against the window with a candle burning on the sill. It had burned so low that the wax was close to overflowing. She got out of bed and saw that the sky was starting to lighten. She went to the desk drawer and got another candle out, lit it, and replaced the other. With that she left her sister where she was and returned to bed, after all this had become a nightly experience.

* * *

Later that morning two maids came in to rouse the girls from their sleeps. While Misty was getting dressed, another maid was doing Tessi's hair, although all Tessi wanted to do was go to sleep in her bed, so that her stiff neck would go away. After the girls got dressed they went down to breakfast. Misty mumbled a "hello" to her father and Tessi said nothing at all. When Tessi sat down she looked down at her food, so she missed the worried glance her father threw her way. 

Elizabeth came in shortly after, and Tessi looked up long enough to send her a small, quick smile before staring at her food again. Not really in the mood to eat, although she hardly ate the night before. At dinner though it was because she was eager to read the letter, and now, it was because she wished she hadn't.

Just as Tessi was going to excuse herself her father decided to speak up, "Tessa, are you alright? You've hardly touched your breakfast and you didn't eat at all last night."

"I…I guess that I'm not feeling very well Father." Tessi replied, wondering why her father chose now to start worrying about her. Though it was true that she wasn't feeling well, she was scared that Jack wasn't going to be able to come back, or that he didn't even want to come back. She also didn't know what to think about that letter. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to believe that it was real or not. "May I be excused?" Tessi added sheepishly.

"Very well, I will send a maid up later to check on you."

Tessi nodded and quickly got up and left the room. As soon as she got to her room she did the best she could with unlacing her corset enough to sleep, although she loathed having to wear one in the first place. As soon as she was out of her dress she got under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Tessi woke up. It was the best sleep she had had in a while, which wasn't saying all that much. As if on cue, Tessi heard a nock on the door, after putting on a dressing gown, she said clearly, "Come in." 

A maid entered and curtsied asking politely, "Are you feeling better ma'am?"

"I am. Thank you." Tessi replied, wondering at why all of the sudden all her fears had ebbed away.

The maid nodded and said, "Your father told me to inform you that later this evening Lieutenants Gillette and Groves shall be attending supper."

Tessi nodded and asked, "Could you inform the stable boys I would like my horse ready. I would like to take a ride."

The maid nodded slightly surprised by Tessi's request seeing as how she hadn't wished to leave the house Jack escaped. She left quickly to do as Tessi asked, and Tessi dressed in one of her more comfortable dresses, pulling her hair up. She left her room and walked past the parlor where, Elizabeth, and their father were having tea. She waved pleasantly as they both looked at her sudden change of attitude.

Tessi passed them all with a wave and went outside and headed towards the stable, she had a good feeling about this, and she didn't know why, but she wasn't complaining because she was tired of being so depressed. One of the stable boys helped her onto her horse and after saying a quick thank you, she took off.

She rode down towards the beach and then along the shore. Suddenly she stopped because she could have sworn she saw a dark ship on the horizon, she blinked and saw that there was indeed a ship. She attempted to look closer but she couldn't tell who was in the ship. She shook her head assuming it was some merchant ship and kept riding.

Half an hour or so later, the ship wouldn't leave her thoughts. It was time to return home anyway to clean up in order to be on time for dinner. She stopped one last time to assure herself that it was a merchant ship. She glanced out looking for the ship and noticed that it was much larger then a merchants ship. She was able to look closer and saw it was The Black Pearl. She smiled happily at that and headed home quickly.

Tessi returned my horse to the stables and hurried up the stairs to her room, Misty was already there with a maid changing. She was putting on a simple but elegant pale yellow dress with long sleeves and a high scalloped neck. Yet the dress looked as if it were a light cotton, perfect for the hot weather of the Caribbean. Misty's hair was pulled into a braid, and she left saying a quick good bye.

Estrella hurried in, Tessi assumed that she had finished readying Elizabeth and she got out her dress for the evening. It was a dark pink dress with flowers and vines sewn into it in a lighter pink thread. It also had long sleeves but with pink lace on the sleeves, and on the bottom of the dress, but none on the square neck. Estrella pulled her hair up into a tight bun, she slipped on shoes that matched her dress perfectly and hurried downstairs.

As she approached the parlor Tessi could see both of the Lieutenants and the Commodore. It seemed so long ago that she called him Puffy Wig, was it really only a little over a month ago. But then again, it seemed longer then two weeks since Jack had left.

"Good Evening Father, Elizabeth, Misty, Lieutenant Gillette, Commodore Norrington, Lieutenant Groves." Tessi said curtsying in the doorway as the men stood. The only seat left was the one next to Gillette so she walked over quickly, not liking the way that he was looking at her, as if she were a piece of meat.

The men spoke of how they were still searching for Nicholas and Sparrow, Nicholas however was their first priority, in order to show the rest of the navy that insubordination would not be tolerated. Tessi, Misty, and Elizabeth all zoned in and out of the conversation, knowing there would be nothing for them to comment on, even though they needed to know whether the Navy had any types of leads at all.

Estrella came in and curtsied and once noticed she said, "I apologize for the interruption sirs, but dinner is ready to be served."

Everyone got up and headed into the dining room, Tessi sat next to the Lieutenant again and waited patiently for the first course to be served, a simple tomato soup. By the time the group got to the end of the main course Gillette spoke up.

"Governor, would you mind terribly if your daughter and I were to take a quick walk?"

At her fathers encouraging glance, Tessi jumped in and said, "I would love to show you our rose gardens." With that they both got up and Tessi grudgingly took the arm extended to her by her suitor.

Once outside he stated, "You have changed in more ways then one since the beginning of your little adventure."

"I suppose I have."

"You are much more subdued and if I may say so," here he stopped Tessi and turned to her and put his hand on her face and said "Forgive me my boldness, but you have turned into a very beautiful woman."

Tessi blushed and turned her face away from him saying, "Lieutenant, I believe that was a little too bold." However she couldn't help but think that if Jack were there, saying the same thing, she wouldn't have turned away.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you." He said, sounding remorseful, but Tessi wasn't buying into it, all she wanted to do was go back inside making sure she had all of her clothes together, and check the food supplies yet again.

"It's quite alright." She said and then extended her free hand to show him the roses, "Father has always said that this was our mother's favorite place to think." Tessi almost choked on the word 'mother' remembering the letter tucked away in her bag.

Gillette assumed that it was because of her mother's death and said, "Perhaps we should go back inside if it hurts you to talk about it."

Tessi was relieved that she didn't have to be alone with him for much longer and said, "Thank you, desert will be served soon anyway."

As they were nearing the dinning room, Gillette added, "Forgive me, again, my boldness, but I could tell why your mother was fond of the rose gardens."

Tessi just nodded and sat down in the chair that Gillette had pulled out for her. The rest of the evening passed by in a blur and she remembered how she almost ran back to her room, along with Misty. Their maids helped them retire to bed and blew out the candles. However once the doors were shut the girls changed into pants and cloth shirts, putting their nightgowns in their sacks. They grabbed brushes and everything they hadn't been able to pack before now.

Around midnight, Elizabeth knocked on the door and hurried inside with her bags, she was dressed properly as well. Tessi gestured for Misty and Elizabeth to follow her quietly and then they crept over to the window. She threw her bag out and swung one leg out and grabbed the vines next to the wall and began to climb down. Elizabeth and Misty followed her lead, and Elizabeth shut the drapes and then closed the windows as best as she could from the outside, then continued down the vines.

Once on the ground, they grabbed their bags and crept quickly into town and to the back entrance of the Blacksmith shop, where they had been stowing most of the food since they had come up with the plan, as there was no one to come across it there. Misty knocked on the door and Will opened it ushering them in.


	2. Escaping the Royal Navy

**Secrets of the Sea**

Governor Swann would like to say that he was a great Father, and that his children were happy; thank you very much. Since the time Jack Sparrow had escaped the hanging and since the girls had to say a temporary goodbye, Governor Swann had been slightly blind to his daughter's unhappiness. However, for the first time in nineteen years he was having a slight inkling that they were unhappy. Tessa, a normally mouthy girl had been spending unusual amounts of time in the Library or in her room staring out at the ocean. Of course, she would always say she was okay, and sadly he bought into the fake smiles she gave him; for once he figured she was being obedient. Nothing is further from the truth, as I am quite sure, you very well know.

Misty, Elizabeth and Tessi, now have no recollection of 2005, they don't remember the Pool House, they don't remember cars, and if they were thrown into 2005 now, I'm quite sure they wouldn't have a clue what to do. Which is how it should be; yet it was suppose to be that way from the beginning wasn't it? They weren't ever meant to switch into the wrong lives, were they? Yet we cannot deny that it happened; only the girls can, because they honestly believe they have been in this time all their lives. Through their journey they learned much about themselves, their lives and they learned that freedom and love are the greatest treasures one could ever ask for.

Even though Tessi has been slightly depressed, it's been a little bit different with Misty. Sure it's been killing her to want to go and see Nicholas, and she misses Jack, and she certainly misses the freedom of the sea; Misty has surprisingly handled it better. The thing that get's her through is her sisters, writing in her diary, preparing; and telling herself that soon enough she'll be back to the freedom of the sea.

Seeing Tessi so depressed over not being around Jack, killed Misty, she hated to see her sister in so much pain; Tessi had always been the strong one, always there to protect Misty. To see Tessi not so strong right now, made Misty feel somewhat vulnerable, because Tessi always made her feel secure; and all of a sudden Tessi wasn't able to do that. Misty really wanted to help her, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She could tell Tessi that Jack was coming and that they were getting out of the place, till she was blue in the face; but it wouldn't make Tessi feel any better. She wouldn't feel better till she laid her eyes on the _Black Pearl_ and Captain Jack Sparrow.

Tessi and Jack hadn't always gotten along, they had a weird way of showing they cared for each other, they had never come out and said, "I love you", but Misty knew that in their hearts, they knew they were in love with each other. It still didn't make it easier, she often wondered how Jack was doing and how Jack felt; he had always been so protective of Tessi. Tessi always acted like she hated it, but Misty knew apart of Tessi loved it to an extent.

Misty was tired of the same routine everyday, get up at the crack of dawn, have breakfast, sit around and do nothing, have tea in between, lunch, more boredom, and then supper; which was usually followed by the girls turning in early. They almost wanted to sleep the days away till Jack came back for them.

Elizabeth and Misty put on a front that they still hated each other, just so their Father wouldn't smell something foul at work, or at least foul to him. He had no clue what they were planning. Misty couldn't count how many times she'd have to lie, and find some reason to buy a dress, and had to work to convince him she was just going to buy the dress. When in actuality, Will, her and Elizabeth were shopping for food, clothing and other things, and hiding it all in his shop for the trip ahead of them.

Elizabeth also had to sneak a few of Norrington's Commodore outfits into the house, since she was supposedly, 'engaged' to him, it was easy for her to do so. That was a whole nother story…

"Honestly!" Elizabeth said pacing back and fourth in their room, Tessi was currently in the library, Misty was sitting on her bed smirking at her younger sister. "If Norrington sticks his tongue in my mouth one more time; I might just vomit." She finished dramatically.

Misty smiled, "Aw, my baby sister having troubles? Really, though, isn't vomiting a bit dramatic?" She asked laughing.

Elizabeth turned to Misty and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "This is Norrington would _you _want to kiss him?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Misty shrugged, "You have a point, and the thought alone is _quite_ repulsing, only a little longer though." Misty sighed and stared out the window, picking at her nails slightly, she hadn't seen Nicholas in so long. She hated how the Navy treated their men of course she was probably slightly biased.

As Elizabeth sat down on the bed, Estrella, the girls' personal maid, knocked on the door softly, "Come in." Misty called standing up and facing the door.

"Good Afternoon Mistress'," She began, using an old term for someone higher up then oneself, she turned to Misty, "You're Father requests you're appearance in his study." She said meekly.

Misty sighed and nodded, "Very well, you may go." With that, Estrella shut the door and Misty glared, as she straightened herself out ready for another one of her shouting matches, with her Father.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, she didn't even have to say what she was thinking, "It's not my fault he's senile." Misty said harshly, looking sideways at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth simply shrugged, "At least _try _and be civil." She replied rolling her eyes, as Misty smiled sweetly and left the room, shutting the door softly.

* * *

Misty pretty much knew as she walked down the staircase and down the hall near the main entrance, what this was going to be about. It was the same thing every time he called her down to his study. She was getting tired of it, getting tired of the interrogations. Since when had he even cared about them anyway? As long as they obeyed what did he care? Unless he suspected something that might tarnish his beautiful image. Misty scoffed at the thought. 

She found his study door and knocked a few times, it was silent for a while, she heard some papers being shuffled and finally, "Enter." His old voice came through the door, she sighed deeply readying herself for whatever was to come.

She slowly opened the door, and stepped inside; she pressed her back against the solid oak wooden door and closed it quietly. "You wanted to see me Father?" She asked.

He looked up from whatever he was doing and motioned to a brown soft chair, "Take a sit Misty." He commanded.

Misty did so without complaint, she sat down politely and looked up at him, stubbornly, she refused to give anything away, they had all worked too hard to have him find out about it, and then have them, locked in their room; with bars put on their windows. She swallowed hard at the thought; she didn't want to be trapped there.

He looked at Misty for a long time, as if trying to read her and find any inkling that she was hiding something; but there was none. He sighed and said, "Misty, I'm worried about Tessa." He began. Looking back at Misty for any signs, but she didn't change in her facial expression, nor did she shift. "She's been spending a lot of time in her room and the library."

Misty shrugged, "She likes to read and be alone." Was her answer, it was even and to the point, without any hesitation.

He looked enraged by the answer, and glared, "Misty, you and I both know there is something wrong, and I know you know something." He said harshly, "You are the closest to Tessi, she tells you everything." He finished.

Misty shrugged again, "She hasn't said anything, which tells us both, that there isn't anything wrong." She replied unfazed by his harsh voice.

He scoffed, "Enough with the games Misty, I am you're Father, and a daughter should obey her Father, what is going on?" He demanded his voice raising.

She looked at him sharply, "Honestly, I don't know what you want me to tell you, you bring me in here everyday, and get the same answer; obviously it's never going to change!" She replied, her voice rising as well.

He was gritting his teeth already, "I'm worried about her, and the least you can do is let me know what's going on." He said, trying to calm himself.

Misty rolled her eyes, "You're worried? Since when have you _ever _cared about us? I'll repeat the same thing I say everyday, **she's fine**!" Misty growled standing up, her fists balled up.

He stood up as well, rage pouring out from his eyes, "I have always cared for you girls, don't you ever say I haven't!" He defended.

"No, Father, you've _cared_ about you're image, and you've _cared _that us girls have kept you're good image, by being good little girls. That's when you _care_." Misty said sarcastically looking at him fiercely.

He took a deep breath; his nostrils were flaring, he was so angry, "Don't you dare speak to me that way!" He came around the desk, and slapped her, so hard, her head snapped to the right.

She kept her head there for a while, her hair was in her face, she was breathing raggedly, she brought her hand up to her cheek and held it there, it was stinging from the pain, she would have thought she would have been use to it; he always did that to them, when he thought they were out of line.

She could feel his eyes on her; she brushed her hair out of her face, and put her hand down, "I hate you." She turned and spat at him, glaring, she wanted to cry, tears were stinging her eyes, but she just kept telling herself in her head that it would be okay.

The truth was, the pain was so intense, she couldn't keep the tears back, "Do you enjoy hurting me?" She asked letting the tears fall, her hand was back at her cheek; she was pinching it because for some reason, it helped with the pain.

He sighed and his eyes softened, "Of course not, but I can't have you talking to me that way." He said, walking over and wrapping her in his arms, and rubbing her head. She felt disgusted at it, she wanted nothing more then to wriggle out of his arms and lock herself in her room till Jack came; but since it pacified him, she let him consol her.

She found it sick that he would slap her or her siblings, or take a belt and snap her or her siblings once, and then tell them it would be okay, and that he loved them, and then he would hold them as they cried. The man that had inflicted pain on them would hold them and tell them it would be alright, and that it was okay.

It wasn't okay. It was far from okay, it was wrong, it was sick and it made them hate him even more. Finally he pulled away and told her she could be excused; she walked out of the study and closed the door silently. She walked down the hall, trying to act normal. She wanted to run down the hall and into her room; however even if she suspected the servants knew of his abusive ways, she still wouldn't let on.

She had her hair covering her cheek, and she walked up to her room and shut the door to see that Elizabeth was gone, probably to go check on Tessi. Misty sat down on the bed and sobbed, the wait for Jack was killing her. It wasn't unusual in this day and age for Fathers to give their children a good licking once and a while, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt. It also didn't change the fact at how sick it was, and how he did things.

Finally after a few moments, she calmed herself and walked over to the vanity, she brushed her hair, and then went to the bathroom, got a rag and put a cool one against her face, and then cleaned it up, to cover up that she had been crying. Finally satisfied she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she opened the closet doors.

Unlike Tessi who was already packed up, Misty still had a few things she needed to pack. Her closet was filled with trinkets she had gained from special people. Misty looked at it for a moment and finally got a bag, and started throwing it all in the bag. Shoes, clothes, jewelry, knickknacks, things she had gotten from her Mother as a child, paper, quills, bottles of ink, hair holders, even a few nice dresses. She zipped one bag up, opened another, and started throwing more stuff in, blankets, she even stuffed a few extra pillows in; she wrote a entry in her diary and then threw it in the bag. She grabbed a bunch of candlesticks, oil and matches and threw them in.

Finally her closet, nightstand, vanity stand and drawers were all cleaned out, in her attempt to forget about her Father. She shoved the bags into the closet, and shut the door; they had all already packed the clothes Elizabeth had smuggled from Norrington.

* * *

Later that night, when Misty was sound asleep, a small bright light woke her from it, she looked over to see Tessi slumped against the window sill, she sighed and shook her head, Tessi must have been looking out at the sea again, it was a nightly thing. Misty never said anything, if Tessi wanted to talk she would and the sea seemed to calm her. Misty felt that as long as Tessi got rest, she didn't care where she slept, as long as she got a good night's rest, which was important to Misty. 

Sighing she stood up, seeing the candle had burned so long that the wax was overflowing, she winced a little stepping down on the cold wood flooring, but she got use to it. She looked out the window and saw that the skyline was starting to brighten up, signaling it would be dawn soon. Soon they would be leaving.

Misty went over and found a desk drawer, getting another candle out, one she hadn't packed, the quickly lit it, and threw the match out, she replaced it with the old one, setting the old one on the desk for now.

When she first had seen Tessi like that, she wasn't sure if she should move her, but after sitting on Tessi' bed for a while, the bed that was closest to the window, she figured that it would be best to just let Tessi rest where she could. The first night Misty had spent most of her time sitting on her bed watching Tessi sleep; soon it lulled her into her own sleep and this became a nightly experience.

Misty left Tessi to sleep, crawled into her bed, covered up and watched Tessi, soon lulling into a soft slumber.

* * *

The next morning both girls were roused early as usual, Misty was getting her dress on, while Tessi got her hair done. Misty was put in a plain purple dress, as she had no plans to go anywhere, she had done all the preparing she could do, that was it. 

Now that she didn't have anything to do to keep her busy, she was more fidgety then ever, and more nervous and anxious, she was so anxious she felt like throwing up, she couldn't calm down or get her mind on anything else it was torture.

Once done, both her and Tessi walked downstairs and sat down at the table, to eat, Tessi put her head down staring at the food and her Father gave her a worried glance. Misty was only angered by this, she had this thinking that he didn't have a right to care or worry about them; most of their life he hadn't known them, because he never took the time to, and he still didn't.

Misty muttered a "_Hello_" to him, but that was about it, she took her fork and played around in her food, uninterested in eating, she felt too sick to, she stopped messing around and started to eat at the glare her Father gave her. Elizabeth gave Tessi a reassuring smile, both Misty and Elizabeth wanted their sister to pull out of her depression.

Breaking the silence their Father asked, "Tessa, are you alright?" Misty refrained from saying something sarcastic towards him.

"I…I guess I'm not feeling very well Father." Tessi lied; it was pretty obvious, although he seemed to buy it. Misty had the sneaking suspicion that Tessi was worried Jack would break his promise and not come. "May I be excused?" She asked sheepishly.

Governor Swann sat there quietly for a moment, he took a cloth and wiped his mouth and said, "Very well, I will send a maid up later to check on you." Misty felt like saying, 'if you're so worried why don't _you_ check on her later?' but she said nothing as Tessi nodded and quickly left the room.

Their Father turned to Elizabeth and Misty smiling, "Lieutenants Groves and Gillette will be attending along with Commodore Norrington tonight, to sup with us!" He stated happily.

Misty forced a smile, "That's great Father." She replied with false enthusiasm, the truth was Groves gave her the creeps and Gillette always looked at Tessi like a piece of meat, which he could devour at any moment.

Misty sighed, "May I be excused? I'd fancy a walk in Port Royal." She smiled, it was a lie, she wanted to go swimming in the ocean actually, it sounded good to her, it would help calm her nerves.

He nodded, "Very well, just make sure that you are home before dinner." He said sternly, Misty nodded and stood up from the table, he turned to Elizabeth, "You'll stay here; there are a few more wedding preparations to continue." Misty could almost _hear _Elizabeth's mental groan of torture.

She walked away with a small smile on her face, she ran up to her room, seeing Tessi asleep, she quietly got a dress, proper for a good swim, she also grabbed a change of clothes, and a towel, her Father was strict on propriety, so she had to make sure her hair dried before she went back; and that she was in a dress that somewhat looked like the one she was wearing now. With that, she walked downstairs, and left, walking down the small paths of Port Royal.

She wouldn't miss this place, she wouldn't miss the rich people, she wouldn't miss the rude shop keepers and she wouldn't miss all the horrible lying gossipers. She passed Will's Blacksmith shop, and wanted to go inside just to see Nicholas but she knew the Navy had a sharp eye out for him; she didn't want to be the cause of him ending up in prison and then finding himself at the gallows, all because of her impatience.

She resisted the urge and found herself at the beach, she already had on her swimming dress, she walked along the shoreline at first, as the cool water hit her feet, she sighed contently, it felt so good to smell the sea and feel it against her feet, she would rather take that Godforsaken spit of land over this place anytime. Finally, she walked deeper and deeper into the ocean; she felt better and better as time went on.

Finally she was deep enough to where her feet couldn't touch the sandy bottom anymore, she dived under and arched her back a little and flipped around, opening her eyes and looking up at the surface, seeing the suns rays coming through the ocean, since the adventure they had, Misty had become a much better swimmer.

Eventually she needed air, so she popped back up to the surface, sighing, it felt good with the water against her, she floated around for a while, swimming and singing to herself. She was completely at ease. She breathed in the scent of the sea air deeply and then exhaled deeply.

She found herself giggling, for some reason, she dived in again, only this time she swam around, it was quite dark beneath, which was unusual since it was the Caribbean and it was always a clear blue.

There was some sort of sonic wave in the water, the sand at the bottom lifted up a little, and the fish swam away. She heard, "_Swann's."_ from a rough sounding voice, it droned, and sounded haunting almost; it scared her so she popped up to the surface and found she was quite aways from the beach.

She was breathing heavily, she looked forward and saw a ship, with black sails, she stared for a moment unsure if it was the _Black Pearl _or not. She didn't want to get too excited; she looked back at the beach and saw Tessi on horseback staring at the same ship. She had a happy smile on her face, it was then Misty knew _The Black Pearl _had returned.

Excitedly she swam to the beach and stood letting the soft breeze slowly dry her off as she watched the ship slowly sail in, back to Port Royal, she felt joy in herself, and she was ready to burst with excitement.

It was sailing considerably fast; it sailed with a bone in her teeth, because it was going so fast. However it would most likely slow down soon, as it neared the Port. Finally dry, Misty ran through town quickly taking a few short cuts on the way; fearing she would be late for dinner and get stuck; with a lecture from her Father.

Finally she got home, and ran upstairs, and found somehow she had gotten ahead of Tessi, because she wasn't there. A maid was in the room waiting to get her ready. The minute Misty walked in the maid grabbed her arm and tore the dress off of her quickly. The maid raised a slight eyebrow upon seeing Misty's slightly wet body. Misty grinned impishly, "Fell in a puddle?" It was lame, and both Misty and the maid knew it.

Nevertheless the maid ignored it, and ushered Misty behind the screen, putting a corset on, which Misty protested too, it felt like her insides were being squeezed together, once the maid laced it all up, Misty stepped out of the screen, as the maid scurried over to her bed. A simple but elegant pale yellow dress lay on the bed, it had a scalloped neck, and it looked like a nice cotton material perfect for hot weather.

The maid came back over and started to slip the dress on as Tessi ran in looking somewhat happier, her mood seemed brighter, Misty was barely able to say '_hi'_ as the maid put the dress on over her head, nearly gagging her for a moment. She wasn't sure if Tessi heard the greeting. Once the dress was put on, she was pushed over to the vanity and sat down as the maid tugged at her hair creating a braid.

Misty barely saw what Tessi was wearing other then it was a nice pink color, before she was ushered out of the room and downstairs, saying a quick goodbye to her sister; then to see Lieutenants Groves and Gillette, along with Commodore Norrington. Misty felt utterly sick to her stomach at the look Groves gave her. It wasn't hungry or lustful, but it seemed like he was in love with her or something.

Misty felt sick because she knew her heart belonged to Nicholas, "Good Evening," Misty curtseyed, "Groves, Gillette, Commodore, Elizabeth, and Father." She said acknowledging them all.

The men nodded and Groves pulled out a chair for Misty next to him, Misty would have declined, but she knew it would only start a fight with her Father; so she politely accepted. Groves smiled and said, "If I maybe so bold as to say it, but you look exceptionally beautiful tonight." Groves whispered.

Misty shifted a little uncomfortably, she put on a fake smile and nodded, "Thank you." She replied, as Tessi walked in greeting them; she too looked quite upset to have to sit next to Gillette. He always looked at her as if, all he wanted to do was bed her, and make her his.

Finally the men ignored the women as they engaged in talking about how they were still searching for Nicholas and Sparrow. Nicholas was the first one on the list to catch, they wanted to instill to the other Navy men; that insubordination would not be tolerated and that any man who did so would get a short drop, and sudden stop.

Misty, Tessi and Elizabeth all ignored the conversation, though they wanted to know if they had any leads, it just seemed to make them more nervous; having to listen to their plans on catching Sparrow and Nicholas. It wasn't as if a _woman _would say something worth listening to, at least that's what the men around the table thought; so the girls kept their mouths shut.

Estrella came in finally and alerted them that dinner was served, "Sorry to interrupt," She began, "but dinner is served." As she said that, servants came in and set the table it was a simple tomato soup.

"Governor," Gillette began, "would you mind terribly if you're daughter and I were to take a quick walk?" He asked.

Their Father gave Tessi an encouraging look, and she sighed quietly and stood up, "I would love to show you our rose gardens." She said, with that she took the arm that was offered to her and walked out into the gardens.

Groves looked over at the Governor and Misty knew what was coming, "Sir, would you mind if I take a walk with you're daughter?" He asked.

What was this? Take a walk with the Governor's Daughter's time? Nevertheless, Misty groaned inwardly and stood promptly; ignoring her Father and refusing to even look his way, "I'd be happy to take a walk with you." Misty said.

Groves stood and offered Misty his arm, she took it and nearly dragged him out of the house they walked down the main hall, back into the living area and out into the backyard. It was a huge grassy area, but there was an edge of a cliff, where you could look down and see the crashing waves. It was the place Misty liked to sit and think things through or just escape her Father for a while.

"Beautiful." Groves said looking out at the sea.

"What can I say? I was born with good looks." Misty laughed.

Groves shook his head, "I meant the waves." He said raising an eyebrow.

Misty laughed, "I know, I felt like being arrogant all of a sudden." She said, and then shrugged slightly.

Groves sighed contently, "You must be happy to be back at home." He said referring to them being gone searching for Elizabeth.

Misty shrugged, "I suppose." She said softly.

Groves looked over at Misty, she didn't look happy to be home, she had a far away look on her face, as she watched the waves; she looked like she was unhappy, and forlorn to even be here. "You aren't are you?" He asked.

Misty looked over surprised, "I don't know what you mean." She replied off-guard usually everyone bought into her saying she was happy to be home.

He laughed, "It's obvious you don't want to be here, at home, I don't blame you though." He said, surprising Misty again, "The Navy is strict I've often thought of just running off into the sea." He finished.

Misty was shocked, and stared at him, he was looking out at the sea with a small smile on his face, it was then Misty realized she had judged him because he's in the Navy, "You don't love William Turner do you?" He asked.

Misty scoffed out of surprise, "That's very rude." She said snootily.

Groves laughed, "Do you love him?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" She said again pulling her arm away from this.

"It's a simple question, and the fact that you don't ever hold hands with him when you're around him; and you look repulsed to kiss him says a lot." He smirked.

"This is not proper." She glared.

"Somehow you strike me as the kind of woman to not care about propriety, no matter," He said smiling, "Whatever it is you're doing with you're life, I wish you the best of luck." He finished.

Misty stared at him for a while and smiled despite herself, "Thank you, I think we should go back in though." She said, "Desert is coming soon." She took his arm again, and they both walked in and sat down, Gillette and Tessi were already back.

Misty felt a little better, since her talk with Groves, the rest of the night seemed to fly by in a blur, Tessi and Misty kept casting excited looks each others way, a while later both Misty and Tessi nearly ran to their rooms in excitement it had finally come, the time to leave. The maids came in and helped them retire like always, they tucked them in; said goodnight and left.

The minute the maids shut the door, Misty and Tessi were up, they both lit a candle so they could see better, Misty ran to one of her bags and pulled out a pair of white pants, she placed on her black flats, and then placed on a white cotton shirt, she left the top tie undone. She left her hair in its braid as she put on a red coat. With that both girls packed everything they couldn't pack before now. The room now looked really bare save for the beds, desks and drawers. All decoration was gone, and everything was empty.

About midnight Elizabeth ran in, with her bags, Tessi motioned them to the window they threw their bags out the window, and then proceeded down the vines that had grown on the side of the house. Elizabeth being the last one out the window shut the drapes and closed the windows best she could and followed Misty and Tessi down the empty streets of Port Royal.

They had a bunch of bags with them, which made it hard to run, "Shh!" Tessi said turning to Misty who cursed when she dropped a bag and nearly fell on her face, they finally made it to the entrance of the Blacksmith shop. Misty knocked on the door and within seconds Will opened the door and ushered them in.

Misty looked around seeing all the bags stacked near the door, Will had been ready and waiting, Nicholas came out of the shadows he was ready. Misty smiled and ran over to him hugging him and giving him a kiss, "I was worried."

Tessi gagged, "Save it for the bedroom," she smirked, "Let's get going!" She said impatiently.

Will nodded, "No one suspected a thing right?" He whispered all three girls shook their head as they helped Will and Nicholas grab everything. "Good," He said, "We're so close to getting out of here."

Misty could tell Tessi was excited to see Jack again and get back to the _Black Pearl_. Misty couldn't blame her, they all walked out of the Blacksmith shop, Will locked it up and they all quickly and quietly walked down the paths of Port Royal, to the docks. They could see the _Pearl_ was already there and waiting, as they neared; they could see Jack standing against a railing waiting.

He looked down seeing them all running towards the ship, and grinned his Jack Sparrow-ish grin as he walked down to greet them. "'Bout time, thought you'd never get here." Jack said roughly.

Tessi shook her head, "Stuff it Sparrow," came her _loving_ greeting of two weeks, "It was hard sneaking out and not getting caught." She replied, pushing past, Misty followed her, and Tessi quickly reclaimed the Captain's Cabin.

"That's my Cabin, love." He said, smirking slightly.

Tessi raised an eyebrow, she walked in turned and smiled, "Not anymore," And with that she shut the door in his face, and laughed to herself quietly, as she locked it; it was great to be back.

Jack grumbled as he showed Elizabeth her cabin, along with Will's and then he showed Nicholas and Misty their cabin, with that he stalked down back to the captain's quarters and started beating on the door.

Misty sniggered, as Nicholas and she entered the cabin, Misty had to say she was quite nervous, thankfully there were two big beds in the room. Misty sighed and put all her bags on her side of the room. She threw herself on the bed and sighed, "FREEDOM." She giggled happily.

She heard Nicholas laughed lightly, "It's been terrible huh?" He asked sitting on his bed, sighing.

Misty nodded, "Yeah, I was tempted to visit you so many times." She confessed.

Nicholas shrugged, "And I wanted to visit you, but I would have been caught, Norrington came to Will's shop many times; I was nearly caught once." He said.

"That would have been dreadful…" There was silence for a moment and then Misty sat up on her bed and grinned, "You're a stupid boy."

Nicholas grinned, "You're a stupid girl."

"Screw you."

"I hate you." He laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" She then burst into laughter with Nicholas, remembering the game they had when they were small children, it was great to be back. They heard Jack yelling for the anchor to be lifted and soon, they could feel the ship go into motion.

Soon after Nicholas and Misty turned in for the night, Misty for the first time in a long while sighed contently.

* * *

The next morning, as usual the maid came in to wake the girls; she hummed her normal morning tune, as she walked up the steps, oblivious to what was to come. She knocked on the door and as usual no one answered. 

She continued to hum and she opened the door, there was a gasp, and the towels she had been holding dropped to the floor as she stared at the mostly empty room and the empty beds. She looked around the room frantically, she ran to the bathroom hoping they would be in there, but nothing.

She then ran out of Tessi and Misty's room and down to Elizabeth's, that room too was empty, and there was no Elizabeth, she went into that bathroom too; no one. She opened drawers, closet doors, and desk drawers only to find it all empty and cleaned out.

"Mary Mother of God!" She gasped and ran out, "Governor Swann!" She screamed running down the steps in a fright, she ran down the hall and into his study without asking permission, but he wasn't there.

She then ran down to the living room and found him walking briskly towards her, "What is it Estrella?" He asked grabbing her arms tightly trying to calm her down.

"The girls their gone! Their rooms are empty!" She spluttered out in panic.

Governor Swann let go of her arms, and raced up the steps and into Tessi and Misty's room first, nothing, it was just as the maid had said, it was the same with Elizabeth's room. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"Smith!" He called urgently, "Call Norrington and his men down, to my house immediately, tell them it's an emergency, and bring maps!" He said, rubbing his temples, he walked down into the dining room and sat down at the table.

He had known something was up, all the girls were acting weird, he had actually heard Misty compliment Elizabeth once sincerely which was odd, but had taken it as they were maturing. He couldn't believe that not even two months had gone by since Elizabeth was back, and now he was going through this again.

Within an hour, Norrington and his men arrived with maps and other things, they sat down at the table, "Governor," Norrington began nodding at him, "Turner is gone, I have a slight suspicion he's in on something."

The Governor looked up enraged, "Of course the boy is! My daughters are gone, their rooms empty! Obviously they've gone off with him." He roared.

Norrington was slightly taken back but said nothing, Elizabeth the woman he loved was gone again; he was at a loss for words, "This time, no clemency will be granted, he will be hung." Governor Swann bellowed.

Norrington sighed, "We will guess their most likely course, it worked last time, and it'll work again." He replied reassuringly, and determined.

Governor Swann simply waved his hand, Groves, sat there silently, he wasn't sure he wanted to be apart of chasing the girls down, he knew last night Misty was unhappy at home; and he wasn't sure he wanted to ruin her happiness now.

After no answer Norrington said, "Let's start working on this, we'll track them down, and bring them back, Gillette you're my second in command." Norrington started, "I'll make sure Sparrow and Turner dance the hempen jig. I'm sure Sparrow's in on this." Norrington said darkly, wanting revenge.

Gillette grinned, once they caught up with them he was determined come hell or high water, he would make Tessa Swann his.

* * *

**A/N:**_ It starts out slow, but it'll pick up, we've got quite a few chapters outlined, we know exactly where we're going with this! Review please!_


	3. Confession

"TESSA SWANN LET ME IN MY CABIN!" Jack yelled through the door. Tessa was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling of the cabin, smiling away. It was good to be home. That was the only thing that had been running through her mind since returning to the ship.

"WHY SHOULD I?" She yelled back as she sat up leaning back on her hands. She would let him in…eventually.

Jack was quiet and then asked, "Please?"

Tessi laughed and got off of the bed and unlocked the door, and opened it slightly, and leant against the door frame. "Let me ask again," she said, "Why should I?"

Jack just pushed the door open and came inside. "I don't suppose you're going to leave are you?"

"No I don't suppose I am." Tessi said laughing. With that Jack laid down on the bed and Tessi jumped onto his legs, bouncing slightly.

Jack let out an 'oof' and said, "Am I going to have to sleep on the floor?"

Tessi shrugged and said, "Only if you have a problem sleeping in the same bed as me."

Jack smirked and said, "Believe me love, that isn't even on my list of problems. But aren't you worried about protecting your honor by being in the same bed as a pirate?"

Tessi smiled and said, "No not really, we've slept in the same bed before and you never tried anything. The only difference now is that we're on a ship." Jack smiled and they shared a moment of silence, each reveling the feeling of being with each other again. Tessi bit her lip, and then before she could stop herself she said, "I almost thought you weren't coming back."

"What would make you think that?" Jack asked, sitting up. He couldn't fathom leaving the girls in Port Royale, especially not Tessi.

Tessi shrugged and said, "I don't know. It just felt longer then two weeks I guess. I mean," Tessi shrugged and stopped talking. She wanted to stop before she went on rambling and felt like a fool.

Jack put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. "I wouldn't leave you there. I," He was about to tell her he loved her, but lost the nerve at the last second, "I wouldn't go back on my word. Not when it comes to you."

For the first time since Tessi made her statement, she met his eyes and smiled. She gave him a hug, she wanted to give him a kiss but wasn't brave enough to do it. Not with him. She didn't want to face that rejection. Jack was slightly disappointed but hugged her back.

A while later when they were both drifting off, Tessi, who thought Jack was already asleep muttered, "I missed you Jack."

Jack smiled and whispered back, "I missed you Tessi." Her eyes snapped open, and then she closed them again smiling, and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A week into sea and Tessi had slowly drifted back into her depression once the initial delight of returning home had worn off. Where usually Tessi always had something to say, and would say it whether you liked it or not, this Tessi would only speak if you asked her a direct question. And even then it was short, and to the point.

Tessi sat secluded in the crow's nest whenever she could, staring out over the ship and the water. She could see the worry in Elizabeth's and Misty's faces. She knew that they didn't know what to think, what was wrong with her. But she couldn't help it, she was just so confused.

Ever since she had found that letter, she began questioning her reality again. She wanted so badly to have another talk with Jack. To have him reassure her that everything would be ok, and explain things to her, answer her questions. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't talk to him before talking to her sisters. They would be angry enough as it was, she didn't want to make it worse.

Day after day she struggled with her feelings. One option she had was to keep this knowledge to herself, to cherish it, even though at times realities of what she now knew made her blood run cold. Another option, which she desperately wanted to take, was to tell Jack everything, and not just what was bothering her, but her feelings, yet she knew she couldn't. Her last option was to tell her sisters everything, and yet, she chose the first one. It wasn't even that hard of a choice when it came down to it. She knew she was being selfish, but she rationalized that if her sisters were in her position, they would be doing the same thing.

* * *

One day, Tessi had been sitting behind some crates that had yet to be taken down to the hold, and was just staring out at the sea when she heard Jack, Elizabeth, Misty, and Will talking. She wouldn't have paid any attention, had they not mentioned her name. She turned quickly, but quietly as to not alert anyone of her hiding spot and peered over a crate. They were standing at the rail a couple yards away.

"We have to do something Jack." Misty was saying, and Elizabeth was nodding fiercely.

"Yes, but what?" Jack asked them.

"It was one thing for her to be withdrawn while you were away, but now that we're on the ship…" Elizabeth muttered trailing off. Tessi could feel her eyes widen, and started praying they wouldn't say anything else.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked and Tessi let out a sigh of relief then ducked quickly as they turned to look for the source of the noise.

"That's not the point." Will jumped in and she let out a less audible sigh, thankful for the man, as he was keeping her secret. Even though it was apparent Jack was the only one who hadn't noticed. "The point is, Tessi is obviously upset over something, we just don't know what, and it's causing her to act, well exactly opposite of how she normally acts."

Tessi grimaced, was she really that bad. She knew she was acting reclusive lately, but was she really acting that strangely?

"Well, the only thing it seems we can do is confront her." Jack said and Tessi took that as her cue to turn around again.

They all thought about that suggestion and Elizabeth said, "It seems like the option that will get the best results." Tessi glowered slightly, but stayed silent.

Misty nodded still thinking most likely, and Will said, "If and when she tells us what's bothering her, we'll probably be able to figure out a way to help."

Tessi shook her head, Will was such a sap, but he was a good friend to have. She turned again and rested her head against the boxes of God only knows what. She knew eventually she would have to tell her secret, but she wondered, just exactly what she wanted to tell. She knew that she should probably tell everything about the letter, but she also knew she wouldn't. She would tell them only the most basic details; it was a big enough shock in its own right.

* * *

Tessi was sitting up in the bow of the ship, leaning against the railing, waiting. She was waiting for the confrontation, to finally tell her sisters what is wrong, to finally get this burden off of her shoulders. She let her head drop back against the wood and closed her eyes. She was tired of carrying this secret, and she hadn't realized it until just then.

"Tessi? Are you awake?" Elizabeth asked, as the group approached. Tessi opened her eyes, Will wasn't with them. She glanced around and saw him talking to Ana Maria; she fought a smirk, and turned back to Jack, Elizabeth, and Misty, her expression curious.

"I am now, can I help you?"

"What's wrong Tessi?" Misty asked, cutting to the chase, she never was much for theatrics and small talk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"YES YOU DO!" Elizabeth yelled before Jack put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, Tessi's eyes narrowed slightly and subconsciously.

"You hardly talk unless spoken to directly, you do you're work quickly and as efficiently as possible, you don't even complain." Tessi fought a grimace, that was odd for her, "And whenever possible you spend as much time as possible off by yourself."

"WHAT IS IT TESSI? WHAT'S WRONG?" Misty shouted this time, Jack pushed her behind him, and Elizabeth whispered quickly for her to shut up.

"Tessi, What has gotten you so upset?" Elizabeth asked calmly, much more so then she had been before.

Tessi glanced down, not knowing exactly what to do. Sure she knew what to say, but when confronted by all three of them, she didn't know how to say it, or even if she wanted to.

Jack noticing her hesitation sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "You can tell us love. You are among friends."

Tessi winced slightly at the word 'friends' but knew that Misty and Elizabeth were the only ones who saw it.

"Come on Tessi, just tell us." Elizabeth said.

"It can't be all that bad." Misty said gently prodding for information.

Tessi sucked in her breath, knowing it was now, or never. "Mother is not dead," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Misty asked, not quite hearing what was said.

"I said," Tessi began clearing her throat and speaking loudly, "Our mother is not dead!"

"What?" Elizabeth breathed, sitting down heavily on the deck. Misty just stared at Tessi as if she had grown three heads.

"H-how is that p-possible?" Misty stuttered out.

"Well first of all she didn't die." Tessi bit out as if that was the most obvious conclusion. Which, it was, when dealing with the fact that someone wasn't in fact dead.

Misty glared and said, "You know that isn't what I meant."

"Can we please not fight?" Elizabeth cut in, before Tessi could respond.

Tessi simply shrugged and got up. She didn't want to deal with this right now. And as vindictive as it sounded, she wanted them to have to deal with this on their own for a while, as she certainly wasn't in the mood for any pep talks.


	4. A Lost Art

**Secrets of the Sea**

* * *

_Tell me again, why I feel so attached to Tessi? _Misty thought bitterly, Elizabeth just _had _to cut in, and stop bitch fest '53, and for some reason Misty wanted to scream at Tessi. She was pissed, how could her sister keep something like that from her? Misty didn't know how long Tessi had known about it, but she obviously knew about it for a great deal of time. Misty's anger was slowly dissipating and turning into feelings of hurt. Hadn't she always given off Tessi the impression she could come to her about anything? Hadn't she told Tessi she would always be there for her? Hadn't she told her, that it was better to talk about things then to keep it all pent up? Misty knew she had, and part of Misty knew that it wasn't Tessi's style. Tessi pent things up, and bottled her emotions till they exploded and she would end up screaming, or crying or snapping at everyone else; refusing to talk about her problems. Misty was always the one that went to people, at least Tessi. Misty never kept anything from her sister. Although Tessi had this thing that since she was probably out of their mother's womb first before Misty by, 0000.1 seconds; she felt she had to be the strong one. She felt she had to in some way _protect _Misty. 

At least that's all Misty could come up with, although she herself was starting to understand how Tessi felt in that case. In the last few weeks, she had become quite protective over Elizabeth; which was odd. A year ago, she found Elizabeth childish, immature, and just a problem. Now she found herself liking Elizabeth, loving her and becoming quite protective of her.

How did she feel about her Mother still being alive? Bittersweet, angry, hurt, upset, happy. All these emotions were building up inside of her. She didn't know how to control them; she didn't know how to cope. All her life, her Father had told her their Mother was dead. That when she gave birth to Elizabeth, she had died; that her body couldn't handle it and she died. Part of Misty felt resentment towards Elizabeth for that.

If Elizabeth hadn't been born, her Mother would still be alive. It was logical, right? No, not very logical at all, Elizabeth was only a baby; she didn't ask to be born. It was something that happened, and there was no control over it. Now that Misty knew her Mother was alive she felt this extreme guilt for ever blaming Elizabeth for it.

Elizabeth was quiet; she hadn't said a word, since Tessi left to wherever she had left to. She had walked over and sat down on an old crate, with her hands cupped in her laps, "You're angry with me aren't you?" She asked breaking Misty out of her thoughts.

Misty shrugged, "I was," feeling that was a good enough response, Misty sauntered off towards wherever as long as it was away from people. As long as it was at least away from her sisters, she was feeling angry again; but she couldn't tell if it was Tessi or maybe it was really her Father she was angry at.

He lied and supposedly he loved their mother. Misty walked along, and finally leaned against the railing, watching the wave's crash and fall against the ship. It was a relaxing sound. The seagulls crying, the waves crashing against the ship, the soft whistle of the wind; it all relaxed her. Along with the soft sea smell in the air, it was intoxicating to her. It was a windy day, so when she watched the waves, she saw slight whitecaps in the waves. It was the deepest blue she had ever seen in her life, and as she looked out ahead, the blue ocean and blue sky seemed to meld together into one. There was a splash and Misty looked down to see Dolphins swimming and jumping out of the water, as if trying to race the _Black Pearl_.

Misty was pulled out of her revere when the intoxicating sent of spices filled her noise, she inhaled it deeply, and then as if feeling someone watching her; she turned to see Nicholas, staring out at the sea behind her.

She stared at him for a moment, not saying anything, his dark eyes scanned the skies above watching the birds fly about, Misty smiled a little; she felt extremely pale next to his very dark skin. Nicholas noticed her watching and looked down, seeing her looking contemplative. "What's wrong?" He asked.

It triggered in Misty's brain, he didn't even know of the recent news, he had been busy below decks, burning the brimstone. Misty wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it right now. It seemed like saying, "My Mother isn't dead," was weird, it already felt foreign enough saying it in her mind; the words would sound even more foreign on her lips. Deciding she would tell him later she said, "Nothing, just out of sorts." She snapped a little.

_Good one, Misty! You can now label yourself a hypocrite, and a bitchy little rich girl; who's now snapping at people. _She thought to herself angrily.

Nicholas was taken aback by it, Misty wasn't really an aggressive person, at least not that he had seen. He frowned, "Obviously there is Misty, and you can talk to me." He said softly.

Misty tried to remain calm, why couldn't he drop it? "Nick," She said deadly even, "I'm fine, drop it." She shifted, turning her back towards him, she felt moody.

Nicholas growled slightly, "You're not fine! You're snapping, and you're not with Tessa." He replied heatedly.

Misty turned and glared at him, "What does me, being with Tessi have to do with anything?" She asked.

"You're always with her and you both of scowls on your faces." He pointed out.

"I'm not _always _with her," she said hotly, "we just got in a fight, okay?" With that Misty pushed passed him, and walked down the deck of the ship, she didn't know why she had snapped at Nicholas she was doing the thing that Tessi had done; which had upset her: keeping her feelings pent up, and not talking about it.

_Gee, what a hypocrite you are!_

Misty shook the thoughts away from her, she ran into Will, who seemed to have his mind somewhere else. Misty couldn't help but smirk. "Wotcher." She said not able to wipe the smirk off her face.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" She said, placing her hands behind her back and bouncing on the heels of her feet.

He raised an eyebrow, "Nothing in particular…" he replied softly, Misty raised an eyebrow, this was gonna be fun, for a while her mind was taken off her recent discovery.

She shifted a bit, she brought her hands up, and took Will's in hers, and she sighed and shook her head, looking up into Will's eyes amused; he was currently raising an eyebrow at her antics. "Let me rephrase that dear," she began.

Will cleared his throat, "Dear? You make it sound like we're married." He replied disgustedly, at the thought.

She removed her hands away from his and smacked up upside the head, "I'm not _that _bad!" she said failing her arms about in a very Jack Sparrow manner.

Will shrugged, "Yeah, but," he said pausing for a moment, placing himself on one of the ledges on the ship, "I look at you as a sister, besides I'm not sure I could deal with you're moodiness." He commented a slight grin tugging at his lips.

Misty 'hmph'ed' placing her hands on her hips, "I'm not moody… I'm…._special._" She said finding what she thought was the correct wording.

Will chuckled, "No kidding." He teased.

She glared, "_Anyway_… I'll ask _who _are you thinking about?" She asked, rephrasing her earlier question.

Will shifted a bit, he ran his hands through his hair, and then looked out at the sea, past Misty's shoulder, trying to avoid eye contact. Misty started tapping her foot waiting for him to answer, "Well?" She asked.

Will shrugged, "I'm not thinking about anyone." He said.

"Are too." She said childishly.

"Am not." He retorted.

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" She said getting in his face, making him glare at her; Misty always did have such childish ways of getting things out of people.

He would not be one of those people.

"Misty!" He scolded making her wince a little at the tone in his voice, "I am not thinking about anyone, at all." He said stubbornly, even though it was obvious he was lying.

How did she know this? Fidgeting, lack of eye contact, defensive-ness, and lack of control when it came to his temper. Misty sighed in defeat, shaking her head, "A woman tries to help her best friend…" She said faking tears, "Just wanting to know more about him…" She sniffed, "Get a little closer…" cue the fake sob.

Will rolled his eyes, "That doesn't work on me anymore, that is pathetic; and you're just being nosey, like always!" He stood up and sighed, waving to Misty as he walked off avoiding her glare.

_Ha! You're so readable. _She thought somewhat amused, somewhat annoyed.

Misty sighed and leaned against what Will had been sitting on previously, by this time Elizabeth was there, near her, staring. She wanted to talk, it was obvious, Misty shrugged at the look; Elizabeth gave her.

Elizabeth sighed, and sat down on the deck running her hands through her hair, "You resented me didn't you?" She asked, looking at Misty who had taken a interesting in picking at her fingernails.

Misty looked down at her little sister, she was supposed to be there for her, she was older; she was supposed to watch over her sister. Yet for most of her life, she didn't, she just let things happen. She could have cared a less about her sister. She resented her, hated her, and couldn't understand what she had done, to be cursed with a sister like Elizabeth. Then she was taken, and she felt this weird feeling.

Misty had always thought that if anything happened to the 'brat' she would just let it go, and of course hope for the worst; as bad as it sounds, she had thought that. Nonetheless Elizabeth was taken, and she actually felt like a piece of her was gone; when she hadn't been around. There was no one there to nag Misty about her sense of propriety, no one there to annoy her, no one there to go on about William Turner, and no one there to be her little sister.

Misty still wonders to this day what made her go after Elizabeth. Was it all just for Will? Because of some phase she was going through? Or was a small part of it for Elizabeth as well? Misty hated to admit it, but most of it was for Will, and a very small part was for Elizabeth.

She remembered seeing her in the cave with Barbossa, with a knife to her throat, the look of fear on her face made Misty's heart feel pain. She felt a sense of duty; she felt determination to save her. It was then she started realizing, Elizabeth wasn't as bad as she made her out to be; and some of it Misty instigated.

Misty heard a sigh, "Misty?" Elizabeth questioned looking at her sister.

Misty snapped out of her trance and sighed, "Yeah, I suppose I was. I thought you were the cause of our Mother's death." Misty said slowly.

Elizabeth sat silently for a while, looked away from Misty and back at the sea, Misty continued to pick at her fingernails. She really didn't know what to say to Elizabeth. Even when she had believed her Mother to still be dead, a part of Misty had already known it wasn't Elizabeth's fault. Things changed when Elizabeth was taken.

Elizabeth rose from her spot on the deck and looked at Misty; her eyes were filled with tears. "It was hard for me too you know, have our father say something like that to me. It was as if he was saying, _you killed you're Mother_."

Elizabeth choked out a sob, and Misty really didn't know what to do, she just stared at Elizabeth. Sadly, she was still quite nervous around Elizabeth and found it hard to really express herself or show emotion towards her. Misty had been close to Tessi all her life, it was easier for Misty to confide and show emotion to her twin; after all they had shared a womb.

Elizabeth sobbed again, "It's sad really," She said wiping tears away furiously, "That it took me being kidnapped before you, Tessi and me to actually have a decent relationship." Elizabeth said.

Misty was still silent, letting Elizabeth continue on, "I felt like an outcast, you and Tessi were so close, you did everything together; I was included in none of it." She confessed.

Misty shrugged, "It didn't seem like you wanted to, and you always hung around with those rich snobby girls; across from our house." She replied.

Elizabeth said nothing for a while before saying, "I did it, to make you jealous, thinking then you'd want to do something with me. I don't know why we all grew up hating and being cruel to each other." She commented.

Misty looked indifferent, "We had a Father who was hateful, so wouldn't it make sense that some if it rub off on us? I can be quite hateful, and emotionless to some people, I can also be very rude. It's all about how someone is brought up, and as they get older it's their choice to go by what they were taught, or go against the grain…" Misty said slowly as if in thought, "I did a little of both, I have father's judgmental and mean side at times." Misty finished.

Elizabeth huffed, "Well, it's wrong Misty, are you honestly okay, with having that side to you?" She asked.

Misty looked over at Elizabeth in thought, "Sadly, yes, I am. Sadly, I like being mean to the people who have done me wrong, or at least I think is wrong. Everyone as their faults, yes?" Misty asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, but you can be quite vindictive at times, look what you did to Norrington's cabin!" She reminded her sister, "You were getting some weird enjoyment out of ruining his prized possessions." Elizabeth said crinkling her nose.

Misty raised an eyebrow, "So? It's Norrington." She replied snorting a little.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "He's really done nothing, to hurt us." She said.

Misty looked over at her frowning, "He tried to hang Jack, that would have hurt Tessi." Misty pointed out.

Elizabeth sighed, "He was doing his duty though, what was he supposed to do?" She asked Misty.

Misty frowned again; she looked over at the sea in thought. Elizabeth had a point; it wasn't as if he was more powerful then the Governor, he had to hang Sparrow, or he'd be imprisoned for disloyalty. "What about, what he said on the crossing from England?" Misty remembered.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I think he has some good in him, he let Jack go, the first time." Elizabeth replied.

Misty huffed, "Good Lord, Elizabeth! Do you insist on TRYING to find the good in every person you meet?" She asked.

She pushed past Elizabeth, sometimes she found her to be way too sweet, and too caring. Maybe Misty was a little bitter and too mean, but she thought sometimes Elizabeth put people on pedestals that shouldn't be on pedestals.

She heard Elizabeth plop down back on the deck, before Misty went back into her cabin, to find Nicholas laying on his bed, awake and looking quite annoyed. Misty sighed regretting coming to the cabin, he'd needle her again about what was wrong.

Misty stood at the door for a moment and then started for her bed when she heard, "Have I done something?" He asked.

Misty threw her hands up in the air, "Would you drop it?" She asked, as he stood up, and walked over to her, she had never realized how tall he was, he towered over her, she barely came up to his chest.

His brown eyes bore into hers, trying to find the truth, "What's wrong?" He asked she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

She swallowed hard, "Nothing." She replied, with that response, before she knew it, she was flat on her back, on the bed; with him on top of her, hands pinned to the mattress.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She choked out, looking a little annoyed.

"I want to know, what's wrong." He said slowly, as if trying to get his point across to Misty.

Misty huffed, and pushed him off, he fell over on her bed and she messed around with her fingers before standing up and saying, "My Mother is apparently still alive, Tessi kept this piece of information for who knows how long. I'm just a little upset." She looked over to see Nicholas staring at her, his mouth agape.

She grinned a little and walked over, she took her index finger and closed it giving him a kiss, with that, she pushed him over hearing him sigh a little, and she laid down for a nice nap.

The last thing she remembered was him wrapping his arms around her waist, closing his eyes as well, going to sleep.

Tessi stayed in the galley, busying herself with cooking to keep her mind off, of what had happened. She knew Misty was upset, but Elizabeth she couldn't read. Tessi figured Misty would just have to get over it. Misty would have probably done the exact same thing in the situation.

Dinner time rolled around and Misty and Nicholas came down in a daze, obviously they had taken a nap. Tessi set the table, without a word, Elizabeth was quiet and Jack… well he was Jack.

"Oy, Sparrow, don't drink all the rum!" Ana said roughly, glaring at Jack who was having his third bottle of rum, at least.

He glared, "Shut up woman, this is my ship, and we have plenty 'o rum, so don't worry you're pretty little head." He commented, taking a huge loud sip of rum.

He slammed it down on the table, making it swish in the bottle and some come out of the top, spilling onto the wooden table and his hand.

Jack Sparrow was not one for manners, instead of using something to wipe his mouth with; he used the back of his hands. Misty crinkled her nose, "Use a towel, Jack." Misty scolded.

Jack grinned, "Ah, but I'm---"

He went to continue when Ana, Elizabeth and Misty said, "We know! You're Captain Jack Sparrow." They droned.

He sat silent for a moment before saying, "You know loves; I'm beginning to think you're saying that statement in a sarcastic way." He contemplated.

Ana shook her head, "Of course we are you stupid git," she rolled her eyes, making Misty and Tessi smile to themselves, Ana had a way of making the girls feel somewhat better, "I'm Anamaria does that mean, I should go around with no table manners?" She asked.

Jack grinned, "'O course not love! You're not---"

This time the whole table cut him off, "WE KNOW, WE'RE NOT CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW."

He glared at them all, "Oh shut up, and let's eat." He said grumpily, making Misty snigger a little.

They all sat down at the table, and the tension in the air was lifted for a little bit, Misty and Anamaria talked to each other for a while, mostly about the stupidity of men, it was amusing all the same.

Tessi made small conversation with Jack, and Elizabeth was talking to a female crew member, they seemed to be getting along quite fine that left Will and Nicholas to talk.

Nicholas seemed to be ribbing, Will about something, it was then Misty decided to do a little eavesdropping.

Nicholas slapped Will on the back in that Universal Male Friendship slap kind of way, "Come on Mate, I'm sure it can't be that bad; who is she?" He asked.

_Ha! I knew he had someone on his mind. _Misty thought grinning to herself; she was so brilliant; at least that's what she thought.

Will grumbled a little, "It's no one, really… it'd amount to nothing probably, most likely." He replied.

Nicholas grinned, "Don't know that, what's she like?" He asked.

Will was about to reply when I heard, "JACK SPARROW IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP IN THE CABIN TONIGHT, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP!" Tessi bellowed.

_Ah, somewhat back to normal, that's my Tessi. _Misty thought grinning to herself.

Jack was pouting, "It was only an innuendo!" He bellowed, looking quite idiotic, with a rum bottle in one hand, a fork in the other, and him waving them around madly.

Misty sighed happily, it was good to have this dinner, and it was at least somewhat back to normal, at least for a while.

* * *

Later that night, Nicholas went to bed early, Misty said she'd be in, in a little bit. Tessi was in bed, and so was Elizabeth. Anamaria was up in the crows-nest looking up at the sparkling stars. They were breathtaking. The moon illuminated the deck of the ship, and the slight movement of the waves.

It was relaxing.

Misty walked over to the bow, and saw Jack sitting there with rum in his hands. She smiled a little; he was sitting looking up at the stars with a thoughtful look on his face. His lips closed, and his tan skin had some sort of look to it, that made him look darker at night. His hair hung off his shoulders, with all the many trinkets in them, he had no posture but he looked comfortable.

Misty sighed and walked over sitting down next to him, "Hullo…" She said softly, looking up at the stars with him.

Jack took a swig of rum, looked over at her and grinned, his gold and silver teeth glinting in the moonlight. "'Lo love!" He replied merrily, "What aren't you in bed?" He asked.

Misty shrugged, "Too much on my mind." She replied.

Jack sighed, "I'm sure Tessi had a reason to keep it from you." He replied, referring to the recent news.

Misty looked over at him and glared, "Some things really should not be hid from others, and you're only taking her side because you _love _her." Misty said.

Jack frowned, "Don't make assumptions," he said calmly, not denying it nor confirming it, "Secondly, it must have been hard to find out that news. To find that out, and know that what you've been told all you're life was a lie. Maybe, she wondered why you're Mother hadn't come back to you ladies." He said thoughtfully, "maybe she wondered if you're mother loves you girls." He continued.

Misty went to say more but he cut her off, "And lastly, as she seems quite protective over you and Elizabeth, maybe she didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up in finding her. Maybe she didn't want you to feel hurt, that you're Mother may not love you; and may not want anything to do with you; like you want to do with her." He said.

Misty blinked at Jack; she had never realized how intelligent he was. She always knew he was, but she also never realized how much he thought things through, that maybe in his silence; he was really thinking about things, and trying to understand people.

She sighed he had made her feel better and suddenly she let go of her grudge and tried to relate to Tessi, she was no longer angry. "You made some good points… made me realize I was being a little selfish." She said softly.

Jack grinned, "Aye, but we're all selfish at least some point in our lives, right?" He said taking a swig of rum.

Misty smiled a little, "Yeah, thanks." She said, and then giggled, throwing her arms around him hugging him.

He looked like something hadn't bitten him, and shoved her off looking around, "What are you trying to do?" He said making sure no one was looking, "Pirates don't need hugs." He said acting macho.

Misty laughed, "Whatever you say Jack." She sighed leaning back on her arms, she felt happy to be back on the ship, no restrictions.

And so for the better part of the night, Misty and Jack sat in silence just looking at the stars, and the silence was comfortable; and before she knew it, she was being woken up by Jack, who led her back to her cabin. She tiredly waved goodnight to him, shut the door, and without even taking her clothes off, she collapsed on the bed tiredly.


	5. Ignorance is Jack and So is Jealousy

Tessi roamed around the ship over the next few days. Jack didn't know where he stood with her, and didn't know whether she needed comfort or not. Will and Nicholas seemed to be the only other people to know.

After a first bumbling attempt at talking to her, he pretty much stayed away. It was obvious he had no idea what to say. She appreciated the effort, but she really would rather be left alone. When she wanted to talk, she would seek someone out.

She had just finished scrubbing the deck before climbing up to the crows nest and sitting back. Elizabeth couldn't stand to be within ten feet of her for longer then ten minutes. Tessi didn't think it had to do with anger, but she didn't know what it was. Embarrassment, not really, betrayal, possibly, other possibilities were confusion, loneliness, longing, rejection.

Tessi drew her knees up to her chest, and laid her cheek on them, pondering her next move as if this were all just a simple game of chess. Then thinking with disdain that this was anything but simple, possibly a game, but she was not a willing participant. She just wished she knew exactly who it was that started toying with them in the first place.

Just as Tessi was about to get out the letter and look it over for clues, a female body hurled itself through the entrance of the crows nest, which Tessi was sitting very close to, and curled into a ball on the floor and started sobbing. Tessi blinked and recognized that sob, and female body. It was Elizabeth, the sister she had just been wondering about not more then a minute ago.

She shifted so that she was kneeling beside her sister and she started rubbing her back and whispered soothingly in an attempt to calm her. Elizabeth did so eventually and looked up at her older sister. She sniffled slightly and sat up wiping her tears and leaning against the opposite wall, as if to distance herself as much as possible in the cramped space from her sister.

Tessi sighed and sat back, "What's wrong Elizabeth?" When the only response from Elizabeth was sniffling she added, "You can tell me."

Elizabeth snorted and said as cuttingly as she could, "Like _you_ talked to Misty and me about _our_ mother?" Stressing the words you and our, to show Tessi how selfish she had been.

Tessi winced, but replied, "I deserved that." She cleared her throat and said, "I am sorry. It's just that, Misty and I have always shared everything, clothes, maids, adventures, you name it and we've probably shared it, and then you were always the perfect one, the one who had grace and didn't fall and scrape your knee every half a second. With you around at the same time father was, it seemed like the room would get smaller, and focused on you, and that was something else we had to share. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, of course there are a few things I would have liked to have been different or done different, but the past is the past, there's no way to change it, and it has made me who I am today. So when I found that letter a few days before leaving, it was so shocking I could hardly breathe. I had no idea what to do, and once it began to sink in a little more, I just wanted to have something to myself for a little while, especially since it was our mother. I know that's not entirely rational, but I have never claimed to be rational now have I?" Tessi added that last bit to try and lighten up the tension that had settled over the two of them.

Elizabeth was silent for a while, trying to absorb everything. "I think I understand. I must have been horrible as a child."

Tessi glanced at her sister with a look that clearly meant she didn't think all of Elizabeth's coconuts weren't all in the tree. "What are you talking about? Sure you were an attention hog, but looking back I can see you never asked for any of it."

"Then why did you hate me so much! I know Misty blamed me for Mother's alleged death, but what about you? Was it that, or was it something else?" At this point she broke down again. Tessi slid around to sit next to her and hugged her, and stroked her hair like a good big sister while waiting for her to calm down enough so that she could continue.

"I never knew the exact reason why Misty resented you so much, and let me make this very clear. I never hated you. You're my sister, there's no way on Earth I could hate you," At this point she had a very odd thought flash through her mind, where she had red hair and was screaming at Elizabeth that she hated her, and they were arguing about her stealing Tessi's boyfriend. She shook the thought off, believing it to be brought about by too much sun. "But that's not the point. I had thought you were high maintenance and a snob for a very long time. It started as you began playing with the other girls who were very snooty, and I figured you were too by association."

"But I just played with them because they were nice to me and they wanted me around unlike you and Misty." Elizabeth responded.

"You were our little sister, who would rather have a tea party then play Pirates and Navy. You didn't want to anger Father by getting dirty."

Elizabeth smiled at that and said, "He was still angry enough that all three of us were taken with the idea of pirates." Then Elizabeth smiled slyly before saying, "I wonder what Father will say once he finds out that his daughter is in love with a Jack sparrow, and that said pirate loves her back."

Tessi sat there in shock for a second before stuttering, "I-I d-do-don't know what your t-t-talking about."

Elizabeth smirked and said, "Of course you don't. You only stare at his behind every chance you get."

"That's Preposterous!" Tessi exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

Elizabeth giggled slightly before saying smugly, "Is it really?"

Tessi grumbled a bit before muttering, "No."

Elizabeth giggled again and Tessi mocked her under her breath, which just made Elizabeth laugh louder.

Tessi then thought about something Elizabeth had said earlier and asked, "Do you really think he likes me?"

Elizabeth sighed saying, "It's _so_ obvious."

"You don't think he's noticed I like looking at his arse do you?"

Elizabeth fought a giggle and said, "Of course not. He's too busy looking at yours."

Tessi sighed and sat back saying, "Oh good." Then she sat up again quickly, saying, "Wait! What?"

"You heard me." And with that she slipped out the crows nest before Tessi could do anything to stop her.

"So glad you're feeling better!" Tessi yelled down at Elizabeth who smiled cheekily and waved. And with that Tessi began muttering about meddling younger sisters.

Tessi slid back down into her crouched position and rested her head against the wood. Elizabeth and she were back to normal. Well the new normal, the old normal would have never involved them talking to each other, the new normal has them engaging in playful banter. She liked the new normal much better.

Tessi sat like that for a while, not really thinking, also not worrying about anything, which was nice. She didn't know how long she sat there not thinking, memorizing the horizon when someone knocked on the wood next to her. She jumped a little before seeing Will standing a few feet below on the ladder.

"Can I come up?" He asked smiling.

"Have you figured out what to say to make me feel all better?" Tessi asked amused, remembering their earlier, unintelligible conversation.

He shook his head and said, "Nope. I'm here to make a fool of myself again."

Tessi laughed and said, "Then come on up."

Will laughed and as he climbed up said, "Is that all you keep me around for, entertainment?"

Tessi pretended to think about it and said, "Yep. That's exactly it."

He settled down next to her and said, "I just had the most interesting conversation with Elizabeth."

Tessi sat up straight and headed for the entrance yelling, "I'm going to kill her!"

Will grabbed her shirt and said, "Relax, not many people were around at the time, just Nick and Misty," he trailed off and let Tessi relax before grinning and saying, "And about half of the crew, including the parrot."

"WHAT?" Tessi yelled jumping up before Will pulled back down.

"I'm kidding; it was just Nick and me." Tessi relaxed again, albeit warily.

"So why are you talking to me?"

"Because we don't get to do this much anymore," He said, slinging an arm around her shoulder and she gave him a look as if to say, 'Get off of me.' He ignored the look and said, "Alright, alright, I need help. Don't give me that look, I need advice."

Tessi raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm intrigued."

Will sighed and said "How did you catch Jack's eye?"

Tessi's jaw dropped, "What! Are you trying to tell me you want Jack Sparrow?"

Will groaned as if he had just gotten hit in the stomach, "NO! I want Ana Maria!"

Tessi nodded not really comprehending, and said, "Then why do you want to know how I caught Jacks eye. And what do you mean I caught Jacks eye?"

"You know, made him want you."

Tessi sighed beginning to think that she was talking to a twenty-two year old man going on thirteen. "I just acted like myself Will. Now what advice did you want?"

"How do I make her like me?"

Tessi laughed asking, "Do you talk to her?"

"How do I do that?"

"Oh boy. She intimidates you doesn't she?"

"Well, yeah."

Tessi sighed, "I don't think there's much I can do unless you start talking to her. She probably thinks you hate her or something."

"She doesn't seem to like going near me." Will admitted.

"How do you talk to her, when you do manage words?"

"It's all jumbled, I don't know what to say or to think, I can't function, and the weird part is I like it."

Tessi smiled and said, "Maybe you should try thinking about what you'd like to say before hand. You should also remember that she's human, she shouldn't scare you, and she's a nice person."

"Yea I know, but it's just so hard!" Will whined. Tessi laughed and so did Will, and then they lulled into a peaceful silence.

A couple minutes later Jack appeared and was oddly quiet before shaking his head and muttering something before saying, "Well I'm sorry to disturb you two when you're looking so cozy."

Tessi hadn't moved from shock, but as he started to head down again, it jolted Tessi into motion. "Jack wait!" she called but he ignored her, and so she got up quickly and headed down after him. Once on the deck she chased after him, but he wouldn't stop, he headed into his cabin and left the door open knowing she would find a way in eventually. Tessi followed and shut the door.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT JACK?" Tessi yelled, she didn't know why she was so angry, but she was.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME TESSI! IM NOT THE-" Jack cut himself off and took a breath before saying, "I'm not the one, who was sitting up there with Will looking all cozy."

Tessi could hear how angry he was, and she was slightly scared that he would hurt her for a second, and she decided that it would not have been a good time to say, 'well I should hope not,' which would have been her usual response, so she chose; "I WASN'T EITHER!" He shot her a look and she sighed saying, "Well I was but not in the way that you're implying I was!"

"Oh really Tessi, and what exactly was I implying?" Jack asked.

"You were implying, that Will is…is…" Tessi was at a loss for words, so she picked the ones that she knew would defiantly get her point across, "That Will is courting me!"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and said, "So you admit you're together!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Then what did you say?" Jack countered.

"That you implied that!"

Jack glowered and started to say something when Misty, who along with Elizabeth, Will, Ana Maria, Gibbs…well pretty much the entire crew was pressed against the door, yelled, "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS JACK, THE DAY WILL STARTS COURTING TESSI IS THE DAY YOU STOP BEING AN ARROGANT PRAT!"

Tessi and Jack glared at the door and simultaneously screamed, "MISTY GET YOUR NOSEY ARSE AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

"I'M NO WHERE NEAR THE DOOR!" Misty yelled back.

"MISTY!" Tessi and Jack yelled again. The next thing they heard was grumbling and then they turned back to what they were doing earlier, which was tearing each other apart.

But yet again they were interrupted. Will practically fell through the door and Tessi saw Jack stiffen. This would not be good, that was the first thought running through Tessi's mind and as she went to grab Will and shove him back out that bloody door and scream at everyone on the other side of it, he shoved her behind him as if to protect her and began to try to reason with Jack. This really was not going to be good.

Will took a step forward and said, "Now Jack, I think you should calm down and listen to reason."

"Listen to reason?" Jack asked, deadly quiet, Tessi's heart sank, this was really not going to be good, "Listen to reason? I'll give you reason," and with that Jack threw his gun and knife on the bed and punched Will square in the jaw.

It wasn't too long before they were in an all out brawl, with Will interjecting every now and then about how they were simply talking, and it was purely platonic, which just got him hit harder. Tessi was standing there, screaming at them to stop, and they were ignoring her. So she did something a little more reckless and a lot more productive. She jumped in between the two, pushing Jack back, getting hit in the process, she didn't really feel it, after causing Jack to stumble, she turned and pushed Will towards the door. She wrenched the door open shoved him into the crowd and screamed at them to get lost. The crew scattered quickly, however, Misty, Elizabeth, and Will stayed. One glare at them got them to at least pretend like they were leaving.

Tessi slammed the door and leaned up against it. "WHAT THE HELL JACK SPARROW!"

Jack was too furious to cringe; he was grabbing the edge of the desk in order not to lung at the door, and push Tessi out of the way so he could kill Will with his bare hands. "What do you mean; I wasn't the one protecting your little boyfriend."

Tessi scoffed, "Obviously. YOU WERE THE ONE TRYING TO KILL HIM." Tessi thought about it for a second before adding, "I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND JACK, AND IF I DID IT SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T BE WILL!"

Just then Misty decided to chime back in, "Jack, Jack, Jack," she said, "This just means you'll have to compete for Tessi. You know, show her you're manlier then the Eunuch."

"STAY OUT OF THIS MISTY!" Tessi screamed, "DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS!"

"And why shouldn't she Tessi, do you not think I have enough control not to kill the whelp?"

"No. And if you would actually listen to me, WILL IS JUST MY BEST FRIEND! We were sitting up there in a purely platonic way!"

"THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID HE HAVE HIS ARM AROUND YOU?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS! AND HE WAS TEASING ME BEFORE YOU GOT UP THERE!"

"OH SO HE WAS MAKING FUN OF YOU?"

"NO! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME JACK?" Tessi asked, still yelling.

"FOR YOU TO JUST ADMIT THAT YOU AND YOU AND WILL ARE TOGETHER!"

"FINE, WE'RE AN ITEM? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"YES!"

"WELL THEN YOU'RE A SADIST!" Tessi yelled before turning to face the door, she grabbed the knob, and before turning it she turned back and said, "And if you refuse to believe Will and I are simply friends, then, I should just go," with that Tessi opened the door, glared at her siblings, Will, and well the rest of the crew, the crew scattered, and she left slamming the door behind her. She turned to Elizabeth and said, "Well I guess I'll be rooming with you for a while," and walked away.

* * *

Jack stared at the recently slammed door, still extremely angry and jealous. He couldn't help the way he was feeling, but seeing Tessi and Will so comfortable together, just made him want to kill Will with his bare hands, a feeling he didn't necessarily like, but didn't exactly hate either.

He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands and muttered, "Who would have ever imagined that the whelp would be a woman stealer." At the thought he felt an oddly placed feeling of pride, thinking that if this had been before their little adventure in saving Elizabeth, the whelp wouldn't even know how to make a move on a girl. The next thought however left Jack even angrier then before, realizing that he was the one that led them on that adventure in the first place.

Jack looked up when the door opened, half hoping that it was Tessi, half hoping that she would just stay away. However it was Ana Maria, "What do you want?" Jack asked.

Ana Maria rolled her eyes and sat at the desk chair handing a bottle of rum to Jack, which he took eagerly and quickly took a swig.

Ana Maria decided that she needed to get him talking, to figure out exactly why he beat Will to a bloody pulp, although it looked like Will got a few good shots in as well. "So, would you care to explain what exactly you're thinking?"

"She picked him over me." Jack said miserably, before taking another swig. "She picked the Eunuch over Captain Jack Sparrow! You should have seen them up there Ana Maria, all cozy, arm around her shoulders, practically sitting on his lap."

Ana Maria felt jealousy rising, but squashed it back down. She knew Tessi wasn't after Will; it was incredibly obvious that she was crazy about Jack. "Captain, with all due respect, you're being an incredible idiot. As much of an arrogant lard you are, I can't believe you haven't seen how crazy she is over you."

Jack looked up and glared at her saying, "And what gives you that impression?"

Ana Maria just laughed and said, "Everything. She's always looking at your arse; I understand why you haven't noticed that though, since all you do is stare at hers. You're practically all she talks about, however lately she hasn't been speaking much, but still. It's funny to freak her out about telling you she likes you because she starts squeaking and blushing."

The last one caught Jack's attention first, "She squeaks? But that's not the point. And what makes you think I like her?"

Ana Maria leaned over and cuffed him upside the head and said, "Where have you been for the last hour Captain. You beat Will to a bloody pulp over her, and then the two of you had an even bigger fight then you did while looking for the Black Pearl!"

Jack chose not to respond and continued drinking. After a while, Ana Maria realized that she wasn't going to get much else out of Jack and got up to leave.

"I don't know how I could have ever thought she'd love me." Jack said pitifully just before Ana Maria reached the door.

She stopped and turned, "What?" Obviously Jack hadn't been paying close attention to her speech earlier. Not that that was unusual.

"She said she loved me, but that was a long time ago, she could have changed her mind or realized that Will was the one for her. I've been sitting in here for what feels like hours trying to convince myself that I don't love her, only to realize, I do, and I probably always will."

Ana Maria felt like smiling at how sappy Jack was being, but the urge to smack him was a lot stronger. So that's what she did.

"Ow!" Jack protested before saying, "I'm not sure I deserved that."

"Snap out of it! You're CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! If you're so sure she doesn't love you, FIGHT FOR HER!" She turned and walked towards the door mumbling the entire way about how nobody listens to her when she tries to help them and they think about their problems.

After Ana Maria left, Jack started smiling, he would fight for Tessi. He just wasn't sure how.


	6. Fustration and the Navy

**Secrets of the Sea**

* * *

Ever since the fight between Jack and Tessi, the day before, everyone seemed to be on edge; which was understandable. Jack was the Captain and when he was in a bad mood, he usually barked out orders, and was pretty much displeased with everything the crew did. Misty could see how miserable he was, he seemed to be in thought most of the time. As if trying to figure out what to do or how to supposedly take Tessi back, from Will, even if they were NEVER together. Misty couldn't tell if Tessi was a little flattered Jack was jealous, and that he got into a fight over her, or really angry at his ignorance. Misty was sure it was the latter. 

Things between Misty and Nicholas seemed to be on the rocks again, it was okay for a while, and then they'd get into another small fight. Last night they got into a huge argument, and like Jack and Tessi's fight, everyone heard.

_Misty came into the cabin around Midnight, judging by the moon. She had just finished helping Tessi clean up after dinner. Cleaning the dishes, putting things away and such, when she decided to call it a night. She was exhausted for some reason, but she did spend most of the day cleaning below the decks, and then trying to eavesdrop on Jack and Tessi's fight. Yawning she opened the door to the Cabin, seeing Nick sitting on his bed. His back was facing her bed, his face facing the window. He was hunched over something, scribbling quickly. She found it was some paper of sorts and he was writing something._

_Curiosity got the better of her, "What are you writing?" She asked, closing the door softly behind her._

_He stopped right away, and hid the paper and turned around, "Nothing." He snapped furrowing his eyebrows at her._

_She raised an eyebrow, "What are you writing? Some smutty love story?" She teased in a completely innocent manner._

_He glared, "Just drop it already!" He snapped again._

_She turned and looked at him frowning, "I was teasing Nicholas, what _is _you're problem?" She snapped back._

_He huffed, "Nothing." He said darkly._

_Misty placed her hands on her hips, "What? You have something to hide?" She asked her voice raising a little, she came off as sort of condescending, but her temper was flaring at his bat attitude._

_He stood up from the bed and turned to face her, "Can't you trust me?" He growled._

_She gave him her trademark glare of doom, "I should be asking you that same question, I come in, you're writing God knows what, I ask you INNOCENTLY what you're writing and you snap at me. Sounds curious, Nicholas!" She snapped._

_He growled and stalked over to her, grabbing her by the wrists, and getting in her face, "You will talk to me with respect." He said releasing her arms._

_She was now seething, "SCREW YOU!" She screamed and slapped him across the face, so hard it echoed in the room._

_Tessi and Elizabeth flew up out of a dead sleep, hearing the shriek, Tessi raised an eyebrow, hearing that it was Misty and said, "Do I really want to hear what happens next?" She shook her head._

_She couldn't see a thing, but she heard shuffling of feet, and soon Elizabeth_ _had latched onto her arm, and dragged her out of the cabin, "What are you doing?" She asked._

_Elizabeth_ _raised an eyebrow, "Eavesdropping of course!" She grinned._

_Nicholas held his face and now was seething with rage, things were not going as planned. He turned to face her, "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAME IN HERE ACCUSING ME OF HIDING SOMETHING FROM YOU!" He yelled, slapping her just as hard as she had slapped him. _

_She stumbled back a little, it was flashbacks of her Father hitting and abusing her, "I DIDN'T ACCUSE YOU OF IT, TILL YOU GOT DEFENSIVE!" She yelled her fists balled up, she wanted to shove him so bad but refrained from it._

"_WHY DID YOU QUESTION ME IN THE FIRST DAMN PLACE!" He screamed._

"_I WAS CURIOUS, IT WAS AN INNOCENT QUESTION. YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE SOMETHING TO HIDE! YOU MADE AN INNOCENT QUESTION SOUND VICIOUS!" _

_He glared, "YOU NEED A CURE FOR YOU'RE CURIOSITY!" _

_She was beyond pissed, she had no clue what his problem was and she was suddenly feeling suspicious over him, why had he had to blow it all out of proportion? She was seething, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, without thinking she shoved him as hard as she could and slapped him across the face again. He fell to the ground, surprised she had done it, and he looked up fire blazed in his eyes._

_He stood up and walked over to her, fear now was etched across her features; she backed up slowly as he walked over, his boots clinking against the wood floor as he neared her, deadly silent. He took both his hands, and wrapped them around her neck and shoved her on to the bed, "You bitch." He said calmly._

"_How dare, you slap me!" He roared Misty refrained from whimpering and suddenly wanted Jack to come knock Nicholas out. She laid on the bed in shock, her hands around her neck, from where he had had his hands._

_So Misty went on instinct, she flew up from the bed and quickly grabbed her bags; Nicholas watched her, trying to control his temper. Something that he hadn't been doing up until now. She cast him a glare, before whipping open the door._

_She looked down as the whole crew fell down at her feet, from eavesdropping; she was far too upset to even glare at them. She was afraid of Nicholas for the first time in her life. She was between wanting to cry and wanting to scream._

_She didn't know what to scream though, that was the problem. She didn't know what to scream, she was too angry to say anything of relevance. She looked down and saw Tessi glaring at Nicholas._

"_What did you do to her?" Elizabeth and Tessi chorused, glaring a death glare at him, from outside the room._

_Misty quickly interjected, "It doesn't matter," she choked out, "Anamaria, can I stay with you?" She asked, looking up._

_The darker women nodded sympathetically, "Of course princess." She said in her own way trying to ease Misty's unrest._

_Misty smiled a little, "Thanks." With that she shut the door to the Cabin leaving Nicholas standing there, his anger slowly dissipating. _

_It was then Misty decided she would be staying in with Anamaria for quite some time, she was too afraid of Nicholas right now to really want to stay in the same room with him, alone._

Misty was now sitting near the edge of the ship watching the wave's crash; things seemed to be a little easier between, Tessi, Elizabeth and herself. She was still upset at Nick and she had no intention of talking to him. She had contemplated sneaking into the cabin, to see what he was writing; but she figured that would feed into his, "you can't trust me" thing so she decided against it. She ran her fingers through her hair, they had been getting into more and more spats lately. It didn't help that a few times Jack had made them work together by cleaning the upper decks, so they would get done faster.

He tried to talk to her, and she ignored him. She was too angry, and a little afraid to talk to him. So they quickly cleaned the decks, and split ways again. Elizabeth had bugged her about telling what happened. She was afraid to for some odd reason.

She wanted to tell both Elizabeth and Tessi, but she was afraid at what they might do, and how Nicholas would react. Supposedly, she told Elizabeth and Tessi too much about her private life. At least that's what Nick had said on one occasion, in another one of their spats.

She wandered around the deck in agony, the sun was beating down on her back, and she swore she had burns. She wiped beads of sweat off her face, her clothes were clinging to her body and she felt miserable, this was the worst. Normally the sea breeze cooled things off, but that wasn't the case today.

Deciding it was nearly dinner, Misty went below to go help Elizabeth and Tessi with dinner, Jack was at the helm and seemingly a little calmer. Anamaria seemed to be avoiding Will and it was the same way with him. She shook her head, if only they would admit their love.

She walked along some ropes and past a railing, near some small door, leading down to the lower decks; when she bumped into Will. He looked up at her and frowned. She raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" She asked.

He touched her face and she winced slightly, "You have a mark on you're face." He said touching it slightly with the tips of her fingers.

Misty not wanting to tell Will Nicholas had slapped her, she laughed it off, "Oh, it's probably the heat!" She said waving her hand around.

Will still wore the frown on his face, "It's only in one spot Misty," he said worriedly, "what happened?" He asked Misty's throat hurt all of a sudden, as she tried to keep from crying.

Misty looked down, "N-Nothing." She said trying to keep her emotions in check, Will took his hand and brought Misty's face up to look at him.

His brown eyes bore into hers as if he could see everything, her soul and what she was thinking. What she was feeling, Will always had that way about him. Misty suddenly felt depressed, Will, even though ignorant at times was a gentleman. He would never think of hitting a woman. She tried to remember one time he called her a horrible name, and she couldn't think of one time. And they had gotten into some horrible rows.

The only time they had gotten into a horrible fight was when Will hit Jack with the oar, and he hadn't meant to hit Misty in the head. In fact it was she, who had said something horrible, "_I hate you!_" She remembered she winced a little; feeling extremely guilty over it.

She looked back up a Will who was concerned, it was then she broke down in tears and threw her arms around Will, sobbing. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "Let's go below, and talk." He said, meaning they would go to the galley.

She nodded still sobbing as, he led her below. Anamaria saw this from a distance and scowled even though, her logical side knew that Misty and Will's relationship was platonic. Like a brother and sister sort of relationship.

Will led her below some stairs and into the galley still sobbing. Tessi and Elizabeth who were cutting up vegetables heard muffled crying and as they got closer they realized it was Misty who was sobbing.

Tessi laid the knife down quickly along with Elizabeth and they both rushed to the door and opened it, seeing Will trying to calm Misty down. Elizabeth and Tessi looked at each other, it was rare to see Misty break down like this. She usually was in check with her emotions as far as crying. So to see Misty like this, they knew something was obviously wrong. They ushered both Will and Misty in and Tessi and Elizabeth both ran over and gave their sister a huge hug.

Tessi sighed, "Sit down here, Misty." She said pointing to a stool; Misty nodded hiccupping a little and sat down. Elizabeth got a napkin of sorts and handing it to Misty as she tried to calm herself down, which only made it worse.

The pain in her throat was bad, as she was fighting to keep herself from crying anymore. Tessi wrapped her arms around Misty and said, "Just let it out, it's okay to cry." She said soothingly.

Will sighed, "Did you see her face?" He asked, knowing Misty wouldn't tell Tessi about it, so he knew that he had too.

Tessi and Elizabeth furrowed their eyebrows, Elizabeth yanked Misty away from Tessi and made her face her, and Misty looked up at both Tessi and Elizabeth. There was silence for a moment, as Misty fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Tessi's frown turned into a glare and Elizabeth gasped a little. "Who hit you?" Tessi spat.

This in turn made Misty flinch and then burst into more tears, as Will came over and tried to consol her again. Misty knew Tessi wasn't angry at her, but worried, and upset someone had hit her.

Tessi sighed, "I'm not mad at you." She sighed, walking over and rubbing Misty's back as she started to hiccup again.

"I know," Misty choked out between ragged breaths and hiccups, it seemed like she was going to hyperventilate if she didn't calm herself down.

Elizabeth walked over and got Misty a glass of water to calm the hiccups, as Misty took a sip and sighed a little, calming herself, Elizabeth said, "What is going on? I know you and Nicholas got into a fight, but that's it." She said.

Will looked up, "They did?" He asked it was a joke to everyone that Will could sleep through a hurricane.

Tessi nodded, "Yeah, called her a bitch, I heard that much. It pissed me off." She said frowning again, Will was slightly thankful Tessi didn't have a knife in her hand.

Will frowned this time, "What?" He asked gripping Misty's shoulder a glare on his face, "What's wrong with the man?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Even as mad as Jack and Tessi get at each other, he's never called her a bitch." She said.

Tessi waved her hand silencing them, "Tell us what happened." She said in a commanding but caring tone.

Misty sighed and blew her nose as the other three sat down, Misty grabbed a carrot and a knife and started to chop away, "Well, after I helped you clean up in here, I went down to our cabin." She started her hands shaking as she attempted to cut. She was vulnerable, at least she felt that way.

If it was one thing that broke Misty down it was being hit, she had dealt with it, with their father. This was why she came on the _Black Pearl_, was to escape the beatings, but instead here she was back to square one.

Tessi pulled the knife and carrot away, "I walked in and his back was facing my bed and he was writing something, well you know how curious and maybe nosey I am." She said.

Tessi nodded as Elizabeth said, "No kiddin'."

Misty ignored it and continued, "I asked him what he was writing, and right away he snapped, and said, nothing." She replied fiddling with her fingers, Will rubbed her shoulder trying to keep her calm.

She sniffed again and said, "I teased him a little in good humor, and that's when he blew, and I was defending myself by yelling back. Well, in the middle of the fight, he grabbed my wrists really hard and I felt cornered so I slapped him. That's when the screaming got worse and he slapped me, and he kept coming at me and screaming, so I pushed him and slapped him again. I was afraid I felt like a cornered rat, or a dog with its tail between its legs. That's when he got crazy." She said choking out a sob.

Elizabeth started to rub Misty's back trying to keep her calm, "Well, he got up and had this crazed look in his eyes, and he wrapped his hands around my neck and shoved me on the bed. That's when I grabbed my stuff and ran out of there." She finished.

Tessi and Elizabeth just sat there, Will looked enraged, at this, and Misty then broke down into tears again. Tessi had a murderous glint in her eyes, she was pissed, and Elizabeth was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"He's just an asshole." Tessi spat, grabbing a knife and started to chop the vegetables violently, Will used to the girls crude language didn't even flinch. However, it was pretty much the same thing that was going through his mind at the moment.

"I wouldn't talk to him for a while," Elizabeth said, "He's starting to show things, I don't like. It's giving me the creeps." She said.

Will nodded, "And what exactly was he writing, that is so secretive?" He asked, "Obviously, he's hiding something." He gritted out.

Tessi sighed and continued to chop, "I'm really curious about it," She said grabbing another carrot and chopping again, "It makes me slightly suspicious of him, no, not slightly, VERY."

Elizabeth was silent, inside she was seething, but she knew she probably wasn't half as mad as Tessi. Tessi had always been protective of Misty, and Tessi believed a woman she never be hit. Nicholas was the one that grabbed her forcefully, making her feel cornered.

It just boiled her blood, Elizabeth couldn't help but imagine Misty as this small woman, and Nicholas as this tall, much stronger man, taking advantage over her. It pissed her off to no end.

About an hour later, Misty had calmed herself down and was content too stay with her sisters, even Anamaria had come down and managed to make her smile a little with her sarcasm. The four girls cooked supper, which was a surprise, because Ana didn't seem like the cooking type.

She was good though, and actually knew some good ways to make the meats and stuff tender. The girls stood and chatted, and Misty felt a little better. But she was feeling clingy to her sisters. When Jack came down to see how it was going, she even felt clingy towards him.

Jack was confused by Misty flinging herself at him and her going on about what a good man he was, and how he should never change. Tessi made a mental note to tell Jack later, so he wouldn't be so confused at Misty's wide range of emotions.

After two hours of slaving over the food, dinner was done, and curiously Nicholas did not make it to dinner. It was okay with Misty, and she found herself clinging to Will and Jack, although she expected them to be annoyed, they let her. She didn't want to be alone without someone with her.

They ate in comfort, Jack making odd comments and suggestive comments at Tessi in which Misty actually found amusing. He was as animated as ever, and Will was making eyes at Anamaria, Misty smiled a little.

They would be perfect together; they seemed to balance each other out, with their different personalities. After dinner was done, Jack asked to talk to Misty alone. Tessi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

She looked up at Misty who shrugged as Jack dragged her out on deck, to the cool night breeze. The stars were shining and the moon was full and bright.

Jack leaned against the railing and sighed, like he didn't know what to say, he looked over at Misty and noted the mark on her face, he frowned somewhat. "What happened, to you're face love?" He asked.

Misty shook her head, "I've talked about that enough today, I'll tell you another time, mmkay?" She said looking up.

Jack also noted she seemed troubled, he second guessed talking to her about this, but since Misty was the closest to Tessi he had to ask her. He looked over and said, "Is Tessi still mad?" He asked.

Misty looked up at Jack and raised an eyebrow, "No, why?" She asked.

"Well, the fight you know." He said looking down shamefully, it was then Misty realized Jack felt bad for decking Will. He felt bad for the fight.

She smiled softly, "No, I don't think she is. Why don't you try talking to her?" She asked looking at him.

He sighed, "I've screwed up, that's bloody why." He growled hanging his head a little picking at small splinters on the side of the ship nervously.

Misty hid her grin, "No, trust me Jack, you haven't. You're a good man, and you and Tessi have sure been through a lot. A lot of fights that is, but you know, that's what love is, isn't it?" She asked as Jack looked down at her, "It's about the good and the bad, and there are always going to be fights, you're going to do things you regret, but if you really love that person you'll give it try; you know?" She said thinking about Nicholas. Was she willing to work on it? She wasn't sure.

Jack looked down, "You think Tessi fancies me?" He asked.

Misty looked back out at the sea, "Yes, I really do. Trust me, I'm close to her, I know Tessi. Life is about taking chances Jack, you should know that. If you really love her, take a chance you might be surprised." She said smiling reassuringly.

Jack looked back out at the sea; they stood in silence for a while, Jack thinking things over. He did regret hitting Will. After all he did see Will with his arms around Misty as well, it was simply platonic.

Yet the other part of him was jealous, maybe angry at himself, for not having the guts to kiss her, or tell her he loved her. He didn't want to wait so long, to where she would be whisked off by some other man, but he was afraid… afraid of rejection.

He sighed remembering the memories he had with her, there were good and bad ones, but he liked them nonetheless.

_Tessi finished fastening her shirt and looked up and her eyes widened at the fact that Jack's Monocular scope was focused on her chest. She shrieked and hit her sister's arm to get her attention. Misty looked up to see Will trying to get Jacks attention, who seemed very focused on his Monocular Scope. _

_Tessi crossed her arms and walked up to him and said, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SPARROW?" _

_"Checking out the view?" Jack asked, as he lowered the scope and turned around. _

_"Of the belly of the ship?" Misty asked glaring at both men. _

_"You are so full of crap you pervert!" Tessi screamed at him, she smacked him and stormed off. Even if she was secretly pleased at the attention. _

* * *

_"You were moaning my name love. Care to tell ol' Jack what that was about?" _

_"No defiantly not!" Tessi almost yelled, and she realized that when she blushed not only her face, but also her neck and chest turned red, and this is of course because she still didn't have a shirt, she decided to bring this up. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIRT SPARROW?" Tessi yelled. _

_"It's being used as a bandage." _

_"Then give me yours." _

_"WHAT?" He yelled at Tessi. _

_"I NEED A SHIRT!" She yelled back. _

_"You'll have to find a new shirt love, and here's a hint, it's not in this room." Jack said smirking as he got out of the bed. _

_Tessi stood up and fought the dizziness that threatened to overtake her and walked up to him, laughing inside as his eyes grew wide as he looked down at her, well her chest really. Tessi stopped within three inches from him and leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I think my new shirt is right here." And he was so stunned that she was able to slip his shirt off his shoulders, and put it on herself and walk out of the room best she could being so dizzy. _

* * *

_"I based my life around this one concept, it was the most stability and normality I've ever had and I think that I will ever have, and I love stability and normality, it helps me feel safe, although I also love surprises, I mostly want a life that doesn't change much. But this just, it ripped everything I had ever planned and dreamed right out from under me, set them on fire, and waltzed all over them. I just always thought that this was how my life would go, and now it's like someone just sent a message saying, 'Hey sorry, this life was actually for Tessa Swain, not Swann, so sorry for the mix up, but here's your real life. I'm afraid you'll have to give up all your hopes and dreams too.'" Tessi said the last part bitterly and she didn't even realize she had begun to cry. _

* * *

Jack sighed heavily, they had, had some good moment's together, times she spilt her heart out at him, and times they screamed, and other times they had some fun. He had never had a woman drive him as crazy as she did. He loved it.

* * *

He quickly walked down to the beach, where the_ Dauntless_ was waiting to be boarded; he didn't think this was a good idea. They were happy, why chase after them? Groves sighed, seeing Gillette and Norrington ordering men around as they loaded the_ Dauntless_ up with supplies. He didn't know what to say, he was forced to go on this wild chase. They had done this before, and now here they were, back to square one. It was either chase after them, or get flogged with rawhide and tar.

The punishments were horrible when disobeying the Royal Navy, Norrington was a hard and strict man. Groves knew Gillette was only going on the trip to get Tessi. His stomach churned, she obviously didn't want to be with him. It was obvious, that the day Norrington gave Jack a head start, that Tessa had eyes for him.

He also didn't want make Misty upset, she seemed so miserable at home, she didn't want to be there. She looked at the sea with such longing. Now he was forced to take her happiness away.

He walked up to Norrington and stood beside him, he was not looking forward to this. Norrington was horrible man when on seas, and when Elizabeth was gone, it made it even worse. He snapped at people, and was just a horrible person to be around.

" Groves, is everything ready? The men prepared?" He asked looking down on him.

Groves nodded, "Yes sir, everything is in order." He replied Norrington nodded in approval, "Sir if I may be so bold…" He began.

Norrington nodded, "Continue."

Groves sighed, "Maybe Sparrow didn't force them to go, maybe they went on they're own accord?" He asked, looking up at the taller man.

Norrington frowned, "Of course not, no woman in their right mind would go with Sparrow willingly." He snapped somewhat, as if he was afraid to believe that was the truth.

Groves said no more, he knew it was no use when Norrington made his mind up about something that was it. He was a stubborn man. Gillette was looking a little too giddy about this; it made Groves sick to his stomach.

The Governor had instructed them to find Sparrow, Turner and the girls, and bring them all back. He also instructed to keep Sparrow and Turner alive; he wanted to see them hung. Groves was waiting for the word to go to the rowboats when something caught his attention, "Willows? Yes, well it's a ton of help." Groves furrowed an eyebrow, Willows sounded familiar.

"What, sir?" He asked.

Norrington waved his hand, "Nothing, lets get to the boats." He said walking forward, a bunch of soldiers scrambled ahead, holding the boat steady so they could get in, once in the rowed slowly to the _Dauntless_ and then were pulled up by ladders and ropes. Once up there Norrington took over the helm yelling orders.

" Groves, I want you to go look at the map, route they're most likely course, like last time. This time we'll have no mercy on Sparrow and Turner, we **will **get them." He growled turning back; he had a vengeful look in his eyes.

Groves sighed, "Aye, sir." He said saluting him half-heartedly; he had never felt so helpless in his life.


	7. Ask and you shall receive

**Authors Note**: Sorry about the five month delay, and how short the chapter was, but I really didn't want to take up more time then I already had before getting the chapter out. The reason for the wait is at the bottom of our profile if you really want to know.

* * *

Tessi wanted to follow Misty and Jack up on deck immediately, however Elizabeth wouldn't let her. Something about building a relationship on trust and not things you overhear when you're supposed to be in the Galley. Tessi gave them about half an hour and she escaped Elizabeth and headed up on deck, not being able to take it any longer. She saw Misty and Jack standing by the railing near the bow of the ship and saw they weren't talking so it would be pointless for her to try and eavesdrop. She stopped just out of earshot and stood there wringing her hands nervously.

Misty turned when she felt someone else's presence and then noticed her sister. Jack had yet to turn around so he didn't see Tessi, so she looked at him and said, "I'm going to go talk to Elizabeth. I think someone wants to talk to you."

At this Jack turned and on impulse his breath caught in his throat. He could see the moon shining on Tessi's dark hair and he just wanted to hold her to calm her nerves. When Jack turned, Tessi wanted to run into his arms and pour out her soul to him, whether she was rejected or not. At the same time she also wanted to run as far as she could in the opposite direction, but found she couldn't move one way or another.

Misty noticed this and smiled slightly before quietly excusing herself. She stopped in front of Tessi and said, "He really does care about you Tessi, try to ignore your doubt."

Tessi just looked at her sister and smiled slightly and said, "Its harder then you'd think."

Misty shook her head and walked away, and then Tessi finally convinced the lower half of her body to start moving and after what seemed forever, but was really only about thirty seconds, she was standing in front of Jack.

"Hi." She said simply, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hello love." Jack replied easily, not seeming nervous at all, when really he was keeping all of his unease bundled up inside.

Tessi smiled and leaned against the railing next to him and wondered where exactly they should go from here.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Jack asked, deciding not to beat around the bush any longer.

Tessi shrugged and said, "I'd say we're talking right now but technically we're stuck in an awkward silence. And we did kind of talk at dinner."

"You know what I mean. You don't tell me things; you don't tell me how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine." Tessi said honestly.

"No you're not!" Jack said harshly and Tessi had to take a step back, "Tessi, you don't interact with anyone anymore. You drift by life, joking with someone only when they joke with you. I don't know what to do or say around you anymore, I don't even know what we are."

"It's not just you that I've shut out Jack!" Tessi exploded, "I've shut everyone out and you're right. I'm lost. I'm in this giant hole and I don't know which way is up or out or anything. And I'm sorry, but I don't know how to talk about this kind of stuff, with anyone. I don't know how to deal, any other way but shutting down."

"That doesn't help anybody Tessi!" Jack exclaimed, "Especially not you! How will you ever get over anything if you can't learn to talk about it?"

Tessi shrugged, not wanting to admit that he was right. Everything he'd been saying was true, she knew he cared and just wanted to help, but she was stubborn and while she knew she probably needed it, she didn't want it. It was just who she was.

"It's not healthy to keep this inside, love. Eventually everything that you've kept bottled up will eventually build up so much pressure that you have a breakdown." Jack said soothingly, he wanted to pull her into his arms, and it looked kind of like she wanted to cry.

Tessi wiped at her eyes, irritated, as a few tears leaked from her eyes. She felt as if she'd let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when he called her love. She wasn't sure why, but she liked it when he called her Love. She had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that it made her feel as if he reciprocated her feelings.

Tessi took a shaky breath before replying, "I know, I know. But, it's how I've always been. I feel like, I shouldn't burden anybody with my problems, and that if I ignore it, maybe it'll get better."

Jack put one hand on Tessi's shoulder and the other under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You are not a burden Tessa Swann."

Tessi nodded and looked down, sniffling, and Jack asked, "Are you going to cry?"

Tessi shook her head and said, "No." Then a few tears rolled down her cheek and she sniffled and said, "Yes."

Jack fought the urge to chuckle, and he pulled her into a hug, and she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest as she cried. She wasn't sure exactly why she was crying, but she was. As she cried, she began to talk about her mother, and her child hood. Explaining that she couldn't even remember what her mother looked like, or smelled like, or anything. And that while she knew that as soon as she found out about her mother actually being alive, she should have told someone, she was just in such shock and amazement that she didn't think about it. Then she just wanted to keep it to herself.

She told him about how guilty she had been feeling that she had kept the secret from her sisters. How she had wanted to tell him so many times, but couldn't because when her sisters found out they'd be even more angry, which was another reason she hadn't wanted to tell them. Without Tessi even really realizing it, she had begun to pour out her heart and soul to Jack. It was as if she was simply talking to Will, and telling him all her problems, which is what she used to do before meeting Jack. Which later she'd probably think back on it and realize is probably why after telling him all about the confusion she'd felt about her mother these past weeks, she added that she couldn't tell where she stood with him either.

"What do you mean Love?" Jack asked patiently.

"Well I love you Jack! And you send so many confusing signals that I just don't know what to do." As soon as she said this, Tessi's eyes widened and she removed her hands from Jack's neck, and would have backed up, but Jack still had grip on her waist. Even though he was shocked, he had enough sense not to let her run away.

Tessi looked up at Jack, embarrassed, trying to figure out exactly what he felt, and was surprised when he kissed her. When she didn't respond to the kiss, he pulled back just enough to judge how confused she really was and reply, "I love you too."

Tessi instantly grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him more passionately.


	8. Bootstrap Jr and Mr Wanton

**Secrets of the Sea **

**Disclaimer:** _We, Rainbow Hijackers don't own, Pirates of the __Caribbean__, no money is made in the making of this fiction. This is just for fun and entertainment, don't sue. Please. _

_

* * *

_

The next day the whole crew wanted to send Misty to Davey Jones locker, Tessi was amused by her sister, Elizabeth ignored it, Jack encouraged it, and Will fretted about it.

Misty had gone into a cleaning spree, she was scrubbing the deck, the kitchens, the walls, the cabins, and she had even gone as far as to want to clean the crew's clothes.

That's where Jack drew the line. "Misty," he had began as he steered the ship, to wherever they were going. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, wondering if there was, since Misty seemed to be going insane. It was starting to worry Jack.

Misty looked up from scrubbing the deck, her eyes squinting in the sun, "No, why do you ask?" She asked weakly.

Jack looked down at her with a look that clearly said, 'don't play stupid.' She continued to stare at him, and he sighed heavily, "Does it have anything to do with that there red mark on your face?" He asked.

Misty frowned, "its sunburn." She replied standing up and picking up the bucket of water and walking away, not giving Jack a chance to interrogate her further. She really wished people would just leave her alone about it, and stay away. She cursed Nicholas for leaving the mark on her, everyone gawked at her.

She was still fuming mad at him, and refused to go back into the cabin with him. She felt like crying again, but she refrained from doing so, she had already embarrassed herself once, doing it in front of Will, she wasn't about to do it again.

She made her way towards Will's cabin when she bumped into Nicholas, who looked down at her. He grinned slightly which only angered her more.

She glared at him and pushed passed him, "Aw, come on Misty, you're not still mad at me, are you?" He asked pouting at her with puppy eyes.

She knew how these men worked, abuse you and then sucker you back into the relationship. Misty was slightly afraid of him, she didn't say anything and continued to walk down the deck, ignoring him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her to gasp in surprise and slosh water across the deck and her pants. She sighed heavily as he said, "I'm sorry." He said looking at her, giving her the saddest face ever.

He knew she'd cave in. Misty was far too nice, to push him away. Misty was a push over at times, he needed her to stay with him, and believe he was trustworthy, it'd be ruined otherwise.

She sighed, "Just go away," she said sounding weary trying to pull away from him.

"Misty, I love you, you know that. You just made me angry, if you hadn't made me so angry, it wouldn't have happened." He said condescendingly.

She swallowed hard, not making eye contact with him, "A woman has her place, and that's just how it is. You just have to learn that. Any man would have done the exact same thing." He continued.

Misty swallowed hard on the brink of tears, as he continued to talk, "I love you." He said putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face to meet his. His lips then crashed down onto hers and Misty let it happen, she felt disgusted for some reason.

She felt no better then a common prostitute, for some reason. It just didn't feel right for some reason. He pulled away and grinned kissing her on her cheek, "I knew you'd understand." He said towards her nod, with that he walked away towards his cabin. Misty stood in the same spot for a long time, and had the urge to spit over the deck or find some water to clean her mouth.

_Come on Misty, you're being dramatic, he hit you once. So, what? He said he was sorry. _

**I know, but I have a bad feeling about him. **

_You're just doing what you always do, which is over analyzing things, he loves you, so don't be so stupid to push him away. _

Misty stopped her train of thought, and walked into Will's room to clean the floors, Will was sitting on his bed sharpening his sword, and looked up, surprised. "Misty," he said frowning looking at the bucket of water.

Misty smiled innocently, "Yes, dear William?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes flatteringly.

His frown only deepened, "Stop cleaning," he said huffing, "it's driving me nuts." He said.

Misty got down on her knees and dipped the rag in the water, "I thought this was a woman's place, I thought this was what men wanted." She grumbled to herself scrubbing the floor roughly.

Will heard part of it, "Who said that to you?" He asked watching in amusement as she abused the poor floor.

Misty's eyes got large realizing she had said it out loud, "No one." She said quickly.

Will sighed, "Nicholas, huh? Ignore him." Will said masking his anger; he'd deal with it later. "You've been scrubbing that one spot forever you know." He pointed out grinning.

Misty stopped and then sat up on her knees and laughed, "I meant to do it." She replied.

Will raised an eyebrow, "No, you didn't, you've been on a cleaning spree all day." He said sighing.

Misty shrugged, "I do this all the time when I get stressed. Father used to hate it, because I'd do the maids work, and one time I tried to clean out the fireplace, like Mr. Wanton did, well, it didn't turn out very well." She laughed at the memory.

"Oh?" Will asked.

"Oh, no, it was dreadful! I nearly had my whole body inside and I stuck this broom thing up the fireplace, which I think is the flu, and all this dirt and soot came down on my face, and on my brand new dress; that cost my Father a fortune.

"Anyway, Father came around the corner hearing my squeal, just as I poked my head out of the fireplace. I looked horrible. All you could see on my face was my lips and eyes, the rest was all pitch black, and my dress, the soot was embedded in the flower patterns, so it looked like I had black roses all over my, once pure white dress." She laughed.

Will's eyes were large, "What'd he say, when he saw you?" he asked casually sharpening his sword, with his legs crossed; Misty mentally noted it looked like a woman.

"At first he just stared at me in shock, then he got enraged, and asked what on earth I was thinking, and normal rich girls didn't do chores; and why couldn't I just go read or go shopping, rather then trying to do servants work.

"He pulled me out of there by my ear and I still remember that disgusted look on his face. He said, "Misty, you're grounded." And I was thinking, 'I'm grounded for doing housework?'" Misty laughed.

Will lost it, "If only I could have seen, what you looked like! Where was Tessi?" He asked.

Misty shrugged, "I think she was in the library, she always did love to read." Misty said going back to scrubbing the floor. "There was also the time I stalked Mr. Wanton." She said.

Will's eyebrows raised, "Stalked?" He asked curious, he stopped sharpening his sword and leaned forward, "STALKED?" He repeated.

Misty nodded and laughed, "Yeah, I was only six and Tessi was sick, I was bored, so I tried getting him to do things with me. I somehow got him to play tea-party with me and wear a pink apron. It was so cute on him." Misty said, Will snorted at the thought of a man wearing a pink apron.

"Yes, I should say I'd always given him trouble, like when I was 1, and it was Christmas time I would try and eat the Christmas bows of the presents, or I'd try and eat the tree branches. I hear I was quite a handful; he was always taking me away from something.

"Like the time Tessi and I played Pirates, we wanted real swords, and our Father has some, just for show, and somehow we got a hold of them, and Mr. Wanton had to chase us around the house with them. We told him he was a bad pirate, and that he needed to get his own sword to fight us." She said.

Will was laughing, "Did your Father catch you?" He asked.

Misty sighed heavily; "Yes, we paid for running around with swords, um," Misty said going back to scrubbing one spot, "I accidentally ran into Father's leg…with the sword. Almost got a nasty infection." Misty replied trying to mask her amusement.

"Oooh," Will said curling his nose, "Needless to say, you were punished?" Will asked.

"Yep, we both got a whipping." She replied, "Ah, good times, good times." She said standing up with a faraway look on her face.

Will chuckled, "Well, I have some…something to attend to," Will said shifty-eyed, "I'll see you later." He said laying his sword on the bed, walking out and then closing the door behind him.

Misty started humming some demented unidentifiable tune, as she continued to clean up Will's cabin, which by the way was a pit. He had clothes everywhere, some were dirty, some were clean, which ones where which, Misty didn't know.

He had a bunch of maps and other tools laying around, and his bed was not made, and the sheets were coming off, as if he had been tossing and turning all night. She sighed seeing her work was cut out for her.

Tessi knew this was how Misty got when stressed or when things weren't going well, she spent her time cleaning, and becoming very obsessive compulsive. Tessi learned that it was better just to let Misty clean and do whatever she wanted, because that way it passed by quicker, and no one would loose a head.

* * *

Will walked out onto the Deck, looking around for Nicholas. He had been angry at Nicholas since he found out what he had done to Misty. It had just been building up over time. Tessi, Misty and Elizabeth were like little sisters to Will, and he would protect and defend them always. 

He knew he needed to do this to get rid of his anger. He had originally only thought to talk to Nicholas, originally being the key word.

He found Nicholas on the deck looking out at the sea, Will took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, and so he wouldn't say something stupid, like he normally did.

"Nicholas," Will said stiffly, to get the other mans attention, Nicholas turned around and smiled, but it soon turned to a frown when he saw Will's stern look.

"Mr. Turner, how good to see you." Nicholas said offering another smile; the other man didn't budge on his frown.

"Nicholas, I really don't like what you did to Misty." Will began cutting to the chase.

Nicholas scoffed, "It's just a small mark." He rolled her eyes.

Will glared, "No, it's not just a mark, you hit her. It shouldn't have happened; I also hear you had your hands around her neck, what the hell were you thinking?" Will asked, actually using a swear word, which sounded odd. So odd Nicholas almost laughed, but he figured it wouldn't be a good idea to laugh right now.

"So, she told you? Well, did she also inform you, she hit me, first?" He asked.

Will nodded, "She did, but only because she felt cornered." Will replied.

Nicholas snorted and rolled his eyes, "That's a double standard! She can hit me, but I can't hit her?" He asked.

"No one should have hit anyone, but you started it by screaming at her, and making her feel unsafe, she had every right to, a man should never hit a woman." Will said his temper flaring.

Nicholas glared, "You call yourself a man? A real man has control of his woman; you can't even get the guts to talk to Anamaria. I can't believe your defending her; she's the one that started interrogating me." Nicholas spat.

"I don't care what the reason was," Will said raising his voice, "You had no right, don't let it happen again, or else."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you," Will replied.

"No, I think that was a threat," Nicholas said stepping forward and shoving Will slightly.

Will growled and shoved him back, "Are you up to something, what do you have to be so defensive for?" Will asked.

"Nothing!" Nicholas replied, "Misty is mine, and what I do with her his my business, stay out of it, Turner!" Nicholas yelled shoving his fist towards Will and hitting him square in the jaw.

Will growled barely even feeling it; he walked forward and with all his might punched Nicholas right in the eye. Nicholas saw stars and stumbled back leaning against the side of the ship, holding his eye.

Misty having heard commotion outside ran out of Will's cabin, wondering what the hell was going on, once she got out there she saw Will breathing heavily with a raged look on his face and Nicholas holding onto the side of the ship holding his eye.

Misty stormed forward, "William Turner!" She cried out, coming at him at mach one.

Will turned around, "Yes?" He asked, none to ashamed at what he had done. He was proud.

Jack had seen from a distance and felt his chest swell with pride, "That's Bootstraps son!" He said proudly, "My boy is growing up." Jack said taking his hat off and putting it against his chest, "William Turner finally becomes a man, Bootstrap Jr.!" Jack said proudly, although he was still confused as to why Will punched Nicholas out, he made a mental note to ask Tessi later.

"Jack, if that's Bootstraps son, how is he your boy?" Tessi asked smacking the side of his arm, Jack only grinned.

Misty glared, "What the hell, Will Turner?" She asked pointing to Nicholas who seemed to be cowering in pain.

Will shrugged, "He deserved what he got, hitting you, and saying those things." Will replied.

Misty scoffed, "I can take care of myself, and you just can't go around hitting, people!" Part of Misty was proud at what Will had done, but the other part of her was worried, Nicholas would take his anger out on her, since Will was her best friend.

He'd probably say Misty set Will up to hit him.

Will glared, "Obviously you can't, when you come running to me crying." Will replied.

"I didn't go running to you, in fact I tried to hide it from you, excuse me for being emotional, I won't run to you anymore then." She replied.

Will sighed, "That's not what I meant, it's okay to rely on someone else, but don't put words in my mouth. I never said you were being emotional." He said.

Misty didn't really know why she was so angry, but she was, whether it was at Will, Nicholas, the whole situation with her Mother, or just her suspicious, and uncomfortable feelings. She just felt angry, and scared and very anxious.

"Apologize to Nicholas." Misty said crossing her arms.

"No." Will said, "I'm not going to apologize to that bastard, I'm not sorry for what I did." He replied.

Misty stared him down for several minutes and when she couldn't take Nicholas' whining and moaning anymore she huffed and walked over towards him annoyed like. She grabbed his arm, "Come on." She said roughly dragging Nicholas to his cabin.

He followed and every chance he got he downed Will, "what a bastard" or "good for nothing kid" were some of the things he said. Once they got to the cabin, Misty thrust open the door and shoved Nicholas onto the bed.

Nicholas grinned a little, ignoring her scowl, and as she walked by to grab a wet cloth from the water basin, he grabbed onto her shirt tugging on it. "Stop it." She said slapping his hand away.

He sighed and she grabbed the rag and walked over placing the cold rag on his eye, "Ow!" He moaned.

Misty rolled her eyes, "You're in the Navy for God Sakes, stop bitching at a little black eye." She replied harshly applying pressure just to cause him pain.

She was feeling a little daring even if she knew; he could blow his gasket and take her out easily. "Thanks for sticking up for me." He said.

She scoffed having him hold the rag on his eye, on his own, "Don't. Just don't. I didn't do it for you. I did it because I think we've had enough fights on this ship in this past month." She said placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't think we needed another one." She finished.

He looked over, "Are you saying, you don't think what he did was wrong?" He asked.

Misty sighed wearily, "Nicholas, please, don't start." She said walking towards the door.

He grabbed her shirt, "I'm sorry." He said pulling her onto his lap and placing her arms around his neck, he placed kisses on her neck, Misty just let him do it and when he started to get annoyed he was getting no reaction she faked it. This seemed to excite him more, she felt so disgusted.

The door burst open, and Jack was standing there, he grinned, "Well, sorry for interrupting, I'll leave you two love birds alone." He said.

"Wait-" She went to tell Jack to get her out of there, but he only winked and shut the door, Misty's heart sank.

Nicholas started to caress her, but this is when Misty pulled away, "Please, I'm…I'm just not ready." She said standing up, there was no way in hell she was going to tell him she was afraid of him, and because of this she didn't want him kissing her.

He leaned back on the bed and pulled her on with him, "Okay, we'll just lay together then." He said, Misty felt trapped, she wanted nothing more then to run for that door, and get the hell out of there.

Now she wanted Will to come in and punch him. Now she wished she had just let Nicholas stand in agony.

About an hour later Nicholas had fallen asleep, Misty slowly removed herself from him, since he had a loose hold on her, and she stepped out of the cabin and found it was nightfall already.

"Oy," She said to herself, "its times like this I wonder why I like men, and maybe it'd be safer to like women." She muttered to herself.

Misty heard a snigger, "Well – I certainly didn't know you swung that way." Misty turned and saw Tessi grinning.

"Jack says you and Nicholas, got intimate." Tessi said.

Misty's head whipped around towards Tessi again, "God, we didn't not, he's such a damn pervert." Misty growled.

Tessi nodded, "I figured Jack was lying." She replied.

Misty looked over and nudged her sister playfully, "So, you and Jack and item?" She asked grinning.

Tessi smiled softly messing around with her dark hair, "Yes." Tessi said, Misty wasn't looking at her, but she could hear the grin in her voice.

"That's great – remember when we were kids?" Misty asked.

"Duh, Misty, everyone does." Tessi replied teasing her sister.

Misty rolled her eyes, but was slightly happy her and Tessi were talking again like they used to. "Yeah – and we said we'd meet some dashing pirate, who would sweep us on our feet, and treat us like the princess' we were?" Misty asked.

Tessi laughed, "That sure didn't happen. Jack isn't exactly prince charming." Tessi joked.

"Definitely not! He is dashing though, so you got that part." Misty said leaning against the side of the ship.

Tessi nodded, "We also used to say we'd go on adventures, and we'd get gold and drink rum, and sail the seven seas, with Mr. Wanton." Tessi laughed.

"Yeah – we wanted to take him everywhere with us, he was so much fun. Remember the time he took us shopping and then afterwards he took us to that small diner for lunch? That was so much fun." Misty said reminiscently.

Tessi nodded, "Yup – we dragged him everywhere. He was going to be a pirate with us, our first mate. He always said, "girls you'd made excellent pirates – I'd be honored to be the Swann Sister's first mate" he always encouraged our dreams even if they were silly. I miss him." Tessi replied.

Misty nodded, "It was sad when he died, I cried for days afterwards." Misty said. "You know, we haven't talked like this in a long time."

Tessi nodded, "I know, it's nice. We used to have long talks all the time."

"Yeah, and then we met Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, and you found out about mum…things seemed to change too fast for us." Misty replied.

"I know – do you think we'll find Mum?" Tessi asked.

Misty looked over at her sister, "I don't know – I want to. There's so many things I want to ask her." Misty replied.

Tessi nodded, and went to say something more, when both girls felt an arm on their shoulders, Jack walked between them and then hugged the girls towards him. Rum was strong in his breath, and he was holding a rum bottle in his hand, Misty raised an eyebrow and said, "Jack, you have really stinky breath." She said.

"Loves," Jack said more drunkenly then usual, "I want you to know, that I can have bad breath because, I am –"

"WE KNOW, YOU'RE CAPTIAN JACK SPARROW!" Tessi and Misty said at the same time, giving Jack hits upside the back of his head.

He grinned, "Tha's right loves," He slurred, "And your sex slave." He said staggering a little, causing the girls to stumble with his arms still firmly around them.

Tessi glared, "Jack, don't a pervert!" She said, smacking his arm.

He let go of both girls and said, "Of course I'm a pervert loves, I'm-"

Misty sighed, "Captain. Jack. Sparrow. WE. BLOODY. KNOW." She said slowly, causing Tessi to laugh at her sister's frustration.

Jack sighed, "Nothing better then watching the stars with two…" Jack stopped for a moment in thought as if he had forgotten what he wanted to say, obviously he had had more Rum then usual. "Ladies." He finally said after a few moments.

The girls sighed and looked out at the sea, with their Rum Drunken Captain, and for a while, both girls felt like everything would be okay, just because Jack was around. Tessi leaned against Jack but Misty didn't.

"Can I join you three?" Came an amused voice.

All three looked over to see Elizabeth. Misty grinned feeling hyper all of a sudden, "ELIZABETH, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU ALL DAY!" She said and ran over giving her an obnoxious hug.

Tessi rolled her eyes, "Don't suffocate her, Misty!" Tessi called, seeing as Elizabeth was shorter then Misty and Misty was holding Elizabeth's head against her chest.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Tessi said grinning, she was feeling stubborn all of a sudden.

Misty glared letting go of her sister and went over to continue to childish argument with her twin. Elizabeth grinned, it finally seemed like it was somewhat back to normal.

"Ha! I'm more stubborn then you!" Tessi cried happily, and did a crazy little jig on the deck.

"Shut up." Misty replied, annoyed at her sister's gloating.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the girls, and Jack, the Royal Navy was tracking them down, but for the now they were blissfully ignorant.


	9. Little Miss Matchmaker

Tessi had absolutely nothing to do. In fact, no one did, apart from actually sailing the ship, but Jack didn't want her to do that. Every once in a while Will would show her how to do things, but Jack said until she and her sisters had learned to sail properly, they would have to stick to cleaning. And so because of Misty's cleaning spree yesterday, Tessi sat with Elizabeth down on the deck while Misty was off flitting about some where, probably yelling at someone because they messed up the order of the potatoes in the galley or something.

So to pass the time, Tessi and Elizabeth were playing "I spy." It was a very difficult game since almost everything on the ship was a neutral color, and both Tessi and Elizabeth were picking very specific things, such as Mr. Gibbs' left pocket or Ragetti's right sleeve. It was Tessi's turn finally and as she scanned the ship, and the people in the masts she found her eyes drawn to Anamaria and Will. The two were working together and for every five times that Will glanced at Anamaria, she looked at him twice. It was all very juvenile and slightly pathetic, yet, Tessi knew that she wasn't one to talk, because she and Jack had danced around the subject of themselves for far longer then Will and Anamaria.

And that was when Tessi had a brilliant idea. Not only would she save one of her best friends from the agony that is going around loving someone without any clue that they love you back, but she would also cure both her own and Elizabeth's boredom, Thus making her an incredible friend and sister.

"I spy with my little eye, the cure to all our problems!"

Elizabeth looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

As an answer, Tessi simply pointed up. Elizabeth sighed, looked up, and scanned the people up on the masts. Tessi watched grinning as Elizabeth's eyes locked on Will and Anamaria. And slowly her look of confusion transformed into the same look of mischief that Tessi was sure she was displaying on her own face.

"You, my dear sister, are ingenious!"

Tessi grinned at her and said, "I was hoping more for 'brilliant, amazing, fantastic, resourceful, clever, and all around the most fantastic person on earth, and it's a blessing to have you as my sister', but this works too."

Elizabeth laughed and turned to face her sister, "Where do we begin?"

Tessi thought about it and said, "I think we should corner them both. When they come down later, you go talk to Will about… I don't know a missing sock or something, and I'll talk to Anamaria. We'll make sure that they see us talking to the other. Then later, we'll switch. And you can tell Ana that you were drilling Will about his past loves, and I'll feed Will the same story. We'll gauge how they react, and compare notes later."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "You should also talk Jack into pairing them up as much as possible."

"Why just me," Tessi asked, slightly confused.

Elizabeth just grinned at her sister and said, "Oh I think you know why."

"I really don't think that I do." Tessi said casually, even though she knew exactly what Elizabeth was talking about.

"There are certain ways that you could probably persuade him," Elizabeth cleared her throat, blushing, "You know, that I probably couldn't. And besides, I don't think I would want to be there for that."

Tessi blushed as well before giggling and saying, "Point taken. I'll go talk to him." She got up and said, "I'm sure it won't be hard at all to persuade him though."

However, Elizabeth wasn't listening. She was looking up at Will and Anamaria, and with the vacant look on her face, she seemed to be planning more ways to throw the two of them together.

--------

Tessi ambled her way up to the helm where Jack was stationed, staring out at the horizon, every once in a while, checking his compass and adjusting course. He looked so peaceful she almost headed back over to Elizabeth.

However, Jack saw her and beckoned her over, saying; "Where do you think you're going luv?"

She grinned and closed the remaining distance between them. He removed one hand from the helm and wrapped it around her waist. She sighed contentedly and subconsciously snuggled in closer, and his grin widened.

"What was it ye needed luv? Or did ye just miss ole Jack."

"Both," Tessi said laughing, "Elizabeth and I have a slight favor to ask of you."

Without turning around, she could tell that his eyebrows had shot up and that he was wary.

"A favor," He asked, obviously wanting more details before he gave her an answer one way or another.

"Well, we were wondering," She paused not knowing how to phrase this. She started again saying, "You see, what with Misty's cleaning spree yesterday, we had nothing to do, so while we were sitting around, we came up with a plan and we were wondering," She paused again. It wasn't a huge favor; really it was just assigning Will and Anamaria tasks together. Still, she was nervous. She cleared her throat and finished with, "We were wondering whether or not you would like to help us set up Will and Anamaria."

Whatever Jack had been expecting, it obviously wasn't that. In fact he probably had been expecting it to be something along the lines of, 'Let us burn the rum we're so bored.' Or possibly, 'Help us bug Gibbs by telling him to go break a mirror.' Out of all the crazy things the two may have wanted to do, setting up both Anamaria and Will was not something he would have expected. Ever.

He figured that although once Anamaria found out, and she would find out, it would only be a matter of time, she would be very angry, he could simply tell her that it was all Elizabeth's and Tessi's idea, which would be true. It was also relatively tame compared to any of the other things that they could have come up with, although, ordering Gibbs to break a mirror would be rather interesting and he might do it anyway, but still, it was safe, would not cause him, or his rum, any harm. Nor the Black Pearl. Even Gibbs would remain intact. The only possible damage done would be to her and Elizabeth by Anamaria. He would simply have to step in before that point.

"Alright." He said finally, "What would you like me to do?"

Tessi squealed happily threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. She was obviously more excited about this then him. "All you have to do is give them plenty of jobs to do together. Like, checking the sails, or making sure there are no breaks in the ropes together or something. Even have them cook dinner together if you'd like. It's up to you. You are the captain." She said before skipping away happily to inform Elizabeth that their plan was already a success.

He vaguely wondered what he was getting himself into as he watched her skip away.

-------

Tessi plopped down next to Elizabeth, excitedly and rather un-lady like.

Elizabeth glanced over at her and said, "I take it he agreed?"

"Rather easily actually."

"You doubted that he would?" Elizabeth looked up, looking for any sign that the two would be coming down any time soon.

"A little."

"It's not like we asked to burn the rum." Elizabeth said.

Tessi laughed and said, "I think he thought that we were going to."

Elizabeth laughed as well saying, "Maybe next time we should. Just so that we can see the look on his face."

Tessi nodded and looked up at Will and Anamaria and said, "Oh, they're finally coming down!"

Both girls got up and headed towards where Will and Anamaria were, and once the two were on deck, they were instantly being dragged in separate directions.

"Anamaria, thank goodness. If I have to sit idly on this deck for one more minute, I'll go crazy." Which was true, she was absolutely bored to tears.

"Why do you need me?"

"Because you're going to teach me how to do something. The more I learn the sooner I can help. The sooner I can help, the less time I'll spend sitting around and thinking up plans to wreak havoc on everyone."

Anamaria sighed and said, "Alright, lets go. I'll teach you how to tie knots. I don't have much to do now anyway."

Tessi grinned. This was working perfectly. She even noticed that as Anamaria talked, she would glance over at an uncomfortable Will and an overly cheerful Elizabeth. Tessi even thought she could detect a slight bit of annoyance in Ana's gaze as she looked at Elizabeth. It couldn't have worked out better if she had planned it. Oh wait, she did.

----Meanwhile----

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. She dragged him away, chattering along quickly. "It's been forever since we've last spoken. How are you Will?"

"Fine. A little busy, what with helping to sail this ship." He replied warily, things were kind of uncomfortable between Elizabeth and him. They were both certain neither of them loved each other, but they hadn't been as close as Tessi and Misty were with him, neither knew exactly what to do around one another. But they were slowly bridging that gap and becoming friends, as it wasn't in Elizabeth's nature to acknowledge any such awkwardness for a prolonged period of time.

"Oh come on Will! That can't be it. Tell me everything that's happened, in detail. I'm going stir crazy since all we can do is clean and Misty took care of that for us."

So he did. And as he spoke Elizabeth noticed that he would often look over at Anamaria if he was talking about her, or if he was talking about something that she had been involved in, or even if he hadn't looked over for a while. She caught Tessi's eye as they parted ways with the two and grinned. Their plan was working perfectly.

--------

They set off to find Misty, seeing as they couldn't switch and interrogate the other person immediately; it would look far too suspicious. Besides, both Will and Anamaria had to get back to work, Will checking knots and Anamaria back up among the sails.

Sure enough, Misty was down in the galley yelling at one of the crew members because he had stumbled in and messed up her pile of empty rum bottles that she would be disposing of when they reached port. Tessi and Elizabeth exchanged amused, yet exasperated glances and came in, saving the crew member from possibly being murdered by an enraged Misty.

Tessi hopped up onto the counter and said, "Leave the poor lad alone. He's new. How was he supposed to know that you're psychotic?"

As Misty turned around to glare at Tessi the poor boy, because he couldn't have been older then 15, scurried out of the galley before she could turn around and finish yelling at him.

"What did the kid do?" Elizabeth asked, looking for something to do, and finding nothing.

"He messed up the pile of empty rum bottles."

"You mean the whelp messed up the trash?" Tessi asked calmly, not bothered by Misty's embellishments or her glare.

"Yes! He came barging in here, kicked everything over and then just piled it back up again without any remorse for purposely making a mess of things."

Elizabeth and Tessi were used to Misty's exaggerations and so Elizabeth said, "So what you're saying, is he tripped coming in here, and when he tried to pick everything up, he didn't do it right. Instead of calmly correcting him, you yell at him for not knowing your system when he's never met you before?"

Misty glowered, and said nothing. Which Tessi and Elizabeth took as a 'Yes'.

"You do know how preposterous that is right?" Tessi asked, picking at her nails. "I've known you all my life and I still can't understand your system."

Misty poked her tongue out at the both of them and said, "Is there a reason you came down here or was it just to bug me."

Elizabeth and Tessi glanced at each other and smiled brightly saying, "Just to bug you."

"Glad to know I'm your daily source of entertainment."

"Not all the time. Only when Anamaria and Will are off doing work." Elizabeth said cheekily.

Misty turned to give them a questioning glance.

"We're playing matchmaker!" Tessi exclaimed excitedly.

"You know this is going to end badly, right?" Misty asked, clearly doubting her sisters' sanity. But knew she'd probably give in and help anyway. Things were getting rather boring.

Tessi grinned, "Only for us. For the lovebirds, the sky is the limit. So what do you say? Will you help us?"

Misty shrugged and looked from one eager face to another. "Sure. Why not."

And so it was that way that they passed the time until dinner, by plotting ways to get Anamaria and Will alone together and also to profess to each other their undying love. Needless to say quite a few were outrageous.

--------

Dinner was indeed an interesting affair. Anamaria and Will sat at opposite ends of the table, as per usual, and so Elizabeth and Tessi shared conspiratorial grins before splitting off. Tessi took the open seat on Wills left and Elizabeth sat next to Anamaria. Jack convinced one of his crewmembers to move so that he could sit in the previously occupied seat next to Tessi.

Halfway through dinner, Elizabeth caught Tessi's gaze and winked at her, cluing her in to the fact that now would be a good time to start planting ideas in Will's and Anamaria's heads.

"So Will, how was your day?" Tessi asked, wondering how long the pleasantries would take before she could get to her point. She never had much patience for small talk, and even less when she had a point she wanted to get too.

"How come you never ask me about m -" Jack managed to get out before Tessi reached over and shoved a roll in his mouth, giving him a pointed look that said 'Now is not the time.'

Will, having noticed this exchange gave her an odd look but brushed it off assuming the two probably had another fight. It was a common occurrence between the two after all. "It was fine. I'm not quite sure how else to describe it since I did pretty much the same thing as yesterday."

Tessi nodded and said, "It sounds much more eventful than my day. I spent the day playing 'I spy' with Elizabeth for lack of anything better to do, seeing as Jack wont let us help sail." At this she gave Jack a rather pointed look, before turning back to Will, smiling pleasantly.

'Yep,' Will thought, 'They're most definitely in a fight,' Noticing the pointed look and Jack's far too innocent. There was no other explanation.

"I did learn how to tie a few knots today." Tessi added cheerfully. "Anamaria taught me while she took a break." Tessi watched him carefully when she said Anamaria's name and was pleased to see his eyes dart over towards her and then back.

"Oh really? Was it fun?" Will asked, trying as hard as he could to sound casual.

"Loads," Tessi agreed before adding, "We just chatted away, and somehow got onto the topic of men she's been with before." She watched him carefully as she said this. He would either be very eager to hear about it, or wouldn't want to hear about it at all. She hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

"Is that so?" Will asked, attempting to sound casual, but it didn't really work.

Tessi nodded, "They've all been tall, with dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. Oh most of them have been sailors too." She paused for a second, as if she just realized something. "You know what's funny Will? I just realized that you fit that description."

Will froze for a second, not sure what to make of this news. He was more pleased then he probably should have been just hearing that some of Anamaria's past boyfriends shared the same general description as him. That could mean there was hope for him yet. Then he decided he had to get out of there, because there would be know way that he could properly think about this in a crowded and noisy galley.

Seeing that Tessi was still waiting for a response he cleared his throat and said, "Hilarious." Before getting up and saying, "If you'll excuse me." And with that he left.

"But you haven't even finished your dinner!" Tessi called lamely after him. She had known he would have left eventually, and knew that calling after him would do no good. She had gotten the information she wanted anyway.

"Get enough?" Jack asked amused. He had figured out after she shoved the roll into his mouth what she was planning.

"For now," Tessi said, smiling impishly. She couldn't wait to share this with Elizabeth.

----Meanwhile----

After catching Tessi's eye, Elizabeth turned towards Anamaria and asked, "Did you have a nice day Ana?"

Anamaria gave Elizabeth a slightly wary look. Probably due to the suspicious gleam in her eye that said she was clearly up to no good. "It was fine."

"That's great. Mine was boring. There was absolutely nothing to do or clean."

Ana nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"I did talk to Will today though." Elizabeth mentioned casually, taking a bite of bread.

"Oh?" Ana asked, sounding nonchalant but glanced over at him anyway. He was talking to Tessi. She felt an irrational spark of jealousy and squashed it down, turning back to her conversation with Elizabeth, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"We had a lovely chat. We talked about all sorts of things, even," Elizabeth giggled slightly as if to show the topic was simply hilarious, "For some reason, we talked about the women that Will has liked in a, for lack of better word, romantic way."

"Did you now?" Ana asked, unable to help from looking at Will.

Elizabeth grinned, but did not mention that she noticed. "Uh-huh. Turns out, there was really only two other women he's had any type of feelings for, romantically that is, apart from Misty and myself. One was a maid in an inn in Port Royale, and the other was a girl who sold flowers from a cart on the street."

Anamaria wasn't sure of how to respond, so she merely nodded to show that she was listening.

"Apparently both had darker skin, probably from being in the sun a lot, and dark hair. In fact, he told me, he usually favors women with dark hair, with me having been the exception."

"Really," Anamaria asked, unable to stop a swell of hope rise up in her, that perhaps, there was a chance Will could have some sort of feelings for her.

Elizabeth nodded and added, "It's funny, because when he described the two women, I thought of you. Their descriptions are just so similar."

Ana was shocked and had absolutely no idea what to say. She suddenly felt the urge to clear her head so she excused herself from the table and headed for the deck.

Elizabeth caught Tessi's eye and they exchanged grins. Their plan was well on its way. The ideas were planted, now they just had to wait for them to grow.


	10. Overboard and Strip Rummy

Misty woke up unusually early the next morning, which was odd for her because most of the time, Misty was lazy, secondly she had been on a cleaning spree that last two days; one would think she would be tired. She had finally left Anamaria's room and gone back to sleeping in the same room with Nicholas. Although it didn't seem like it, Nicholas was always up before her, and he barely spoke two words to her. After cooling off from their last fight, Misty had decided to try it again with Nicholas much to Tessi's dismay. Misty knew Tessi was still slightly irked with Nicholas, but it really didn't matter because he was acting even weirder then before, and he rarely ate dinner with all of them.

Misty looked over at Nicholas' bed and as per-usual he was already up. She sighed and sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, she was growing more and charier of him day after day, part of her wanted to poke around on his side of the room, but she didn't. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She sniffed herself.

"Oi, I need a bath." She mumbled to herself, she walked over to her bags and pulled out an additional set of clothes, Elizabeth had nicked from Norrington's stash, and she was also smart enough to pilfer some soap from their lavatory before leaving home. Otherwise, just jumping into brine, wouldn't help the unpleasant odor much.

She got what she needed and then walked out onto the deck and stretched, thankfully her room was near the helm so all she had to do was scream, "Oi! Sparrow! Stop the ship, I need to bathe!" Jack looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Lass, we have to make it to Port on reasonable time-" He was cut off by Misty marching over and lifting her arm up. "- right, stopping the ship." Jack said pushing her away, she wasn't sure whether to grin in triumph or be offended she stunk that bad.

Jack and her seemed to be the only ones up save for a few crew members, but most of them we half-asleep leaning against crates, Tessi, Elizabeth, Will and Anamaria were still sleeping, they never got up at this hour. The sun was just coming up, so it was probably around 5:00 AM. Once he weighed anchor to stop the ship (all the while grumbling about women taking control) Misty not so modestly stripped down till she was completely nude.

Yeah – this definitely woke the crew up.

She bristled at them all, _men, leave it to them to notice a nude woman in a 500 mile radius. _Not that she was 500 miles away from them, it was the point that men could be slow in spotting an upcoming storm but when it came to seeing a nude woman, they were faster then lighting.

She grabbed the soap and jumped overboard. The cool water felt good against her skin, she felt so grimy, the whole time she was bathing Jack whined, and begged her to hurry up. This of course only made her go slower just to get on his nerves, she scrubbed her head vigorously and scrubbed her body down, once she did that she dived under the water to free herself of the soap. When she surfaced little soap bubbles floated around, she sighed contently and floated around a bit enjoying the water, when she started to hear Jack lift the anchor.

"SPARROW, DON'T YOU DARE!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs, Jack winced but did not desist in his lifting of the anchor. The ship started to move and Misty started to panic.

"SPARROW, YOU SCALLYWAG!" Of course after Misty screamed this she figured that was probably a flattering remark to Jack.

"Pirate, love!" He called from the helm, amused by Misty's screaming. Misty started swimming like some retarded aquatic creature to catch the side of the ship, but since she was kicking in the water frantically, she was getting nowhere fast.

She growled when she caught the anchor as it was being lifted and climbed up the chains, and finally with much difficulty hopped onto the deck of the ship. She was obviously wet though, so she sort of did the splits and slid across the desk, towards Jack who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. She growled and stomped over to her clean clothes, and dirty clothes and picked them all up in a heap and walked into her cabin; slamming the door. Jack winced and called: "Are you angry, love?" He asked, knowing the obvious answer, and that this would probably get him more in trouble, but he was too amused right now to care.

There was silence and then: "LIVE IN FEAR, SPARROW!" She screamed.

Misty furiously put her clothes on which just consisted of the white British Navy pants, and one of their white shirts, she didn't bother to put shoes on, and she left her hair down, she never really cared to mess with her hair. She was lazy that way. She whipped open her cabin door still pretty pissed, and slammed right into someone.

She looked up to see a groggy Will with a confused expression on his face. "What's with all the ruckus?" He asked staring down at Misty who was looking quite perturbed.

She looked over and glared at Sparrow's back who was humming, "A Pirates Life for Me," while steering and obsessively checking his compass every five seconds. All Will had to do was watch where her glare was pointed at and he didn't need anymore of an answer. "Ah." Will said sighing, as Elizabeth and Tessi came out.

"Who dared to wake us up at this godforsaken hour?" Tessi bit out, Tessi and Misty usually were extremely hard to get up in the mornings, they'd rather sleep till noon, but lately Misty had been restless, feeling a sort of foreboding, that weighed on her, and it wasn't just Nicholas causing it.

Elizabeth on the other hand, wasn't bothered by getting up early, so she was actually looking pretty chipper. Tessi wanted to smack her, not because she didn't love Elizabeth, but when Tessi was tired and grumpy, chipper people pissed her off.

Will shrugged, "No clue what's been going on, all I know is Jack is the cause of it." He yawned heavily, Ana who had already gotten up sometime through the whole ordeal hopped down from the masts smirking.

"What?" Elizabeth asked Ana, upon seeing the smirk.

"Misty decided to bathe, and in the middle of it, Jack started to lift the anchor back up, and sail off without her, leaving Misty to flail after the ship like some retarded porpoise, and grab onto the rising anchor, she nearly was left in the middle of sea. Quite a amusing visage, I must say." Ana chortled.

Misty glared and Tessi sniggered, "Nice." She muttered to herself, Misty huffed and stomped off towards the crows nest, while muttering; "Excuse me for wanting to smell nice."

Tessi yawned again and said; "I'm going back to bed." And with that, she went back into her cabin and went to sleep till about noon. When she came back out, Misty was still in the crows nest.

Tessi sighed and decided to go up and see what the fuss was about, and if she was still sore about what Jack did to her. Once she was up there, she sat next to Misty and said; "Still rowing with Jack?" She asked.

Misty shrugged, "No, but he will pay later on." Misty smirked as if she was already forming a plan in her head.

Tessi smirked, "I don't doubt it, but make sure it's amusing." She replied, but Misty still seemed down.

They both lapsed into a silence before Tessi spoke up, "Hey – we haven't talked much, you okay?" She asked.

Misty sighed and was quiet, Tessi knew enough to wait, and try and be patient, albeit it was hard to be patient, considering she was Tessi. "I dunno. I'm probably being inane…" Misty trailed off.

Tessi smirked, "When aren't you?" She asked, and when Misty didn't laugh, Tessi realized this wasn't the time to joke, "What's wrong?" Tessi asked.

"Well, I just get this strange sense of foreboding…" Misty trailed off, "…and its Nicholas…" Misty sighed.

Tessi tensed a little at the mention of the mans name, she still hadn't forgiven him for hitting Misty, "What about him?" She asked trying not to sound terse.

"Well – once I cooled off I decided to go back, and try and make up with him, but he barely says two words to me, and he's always up before me, and in bed before me, he never eats with us anymore, and he's acting strange. He's changed. A lot. Maybe not for the better, and…I just get this odd feeling, not just from him but I just feel like something bad is gonna happen." Misty sighed.

Tessi grew silent, truth was she felt something bad was gonna happen too, but she couldn't be sure. She was still tense wondering when their Father would have the Royal Navy after them, and if it would engage in a huge battle. She really didn't want it to, she wanted her Father to let them go and give them their autonomy; but she knew that would be unlike him, and he was more or less sending Norrington and his men out, and they were all probably making plans.

Tessi sighed deciding just to comfort her sister and not tell her what she was really feeling, otherwise Misty would be a basket case. "It's nothing, as far as Nicholas just let it go, and if he decides to leave us at the next port then _let _him, there's bound to be someone else somewhere for you. In any case you should be worrying about Will." Tessi said.

Misty looked over at her, "Hmm?" She asked.

"Remember? Will pummeled Nicholas in the face, you got angry." A voice said, it was Elizabeth, she had climbed up the crows nest.

Misty couldn't help but smile, at first when Will had pummeled Nicholas she thought, Nicholas was gonna take it out on her, but it was different then she had expected: he stayed away from her, and she was completely fine with that to a point, if she had to choose between him rampaging at her every five seconds or ignoring her, she'd choose him ignoring her. Maybe Will did help a _little_. "Oh, yeah. I should talk to him then." Misty sighed.

Elizabeth grinned, "Good, perhaps once you make up Will, you'll stop your cleaning sprees, because ever since the fight between you and him; you've been dreadful." Elizabeth teased, it was partially true, keeping busy helped keep her mind off the fight with Will, and especially Nicholas. She had been a slight basket case since then.

Misty smirked; "Yeah well, someone has to keep this ship clean, what with you and Tessi playing Matchmaker and sunbathing, you lazy girls." She teased.

Elizabeth and Tessi grinned, "Why of course! We have to be beautiful Caribbean Beauties." Tessi joked.

Misty shook her head and climbed down the Crows nest, "Right." She mumbled grinning.

Misty hopped down onto the deck and looked around, it was probably a little past noon, the sun hit her face, and she could feel the heat, normally it had been cool out, but today it seemed really hot. The sun had started to tan the three Swann girls, because they weren't as pale as they were a year ago, when they first started an adventure with Jack Sparrow to save Elizabeth, and when Elizabeth was first taken by Barbossa.

She inhaled the sea air deeply, loving the smell and the soothing sound of the waves, she looked to her left and right and found Will nowhere, so that meant he was either below in the galley pigging out on all the sweets and other foods the girls had cooked up, or he was below sleeping where the crew slept, or on the other side of the ship. She turned left and walked across the desk and saw Ragetti chasing after his wooden eyeball, she smirked; that man was forever loosing his eye.

She turned a corner and found Will on the other side of the ship sharpening his sword, he was sitting on a crate, and he stopped for a minute and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, and then went back to sharpening the sword. His hair was tied up in its usual ponytail, and most of his shirt was untied because it was blistering out.

"Hullo." She said softly causing Will to jump slightly, he looked up and offered her a smile returning her 'hullo.'

She walked over and sat down on the crate next to him, he looked over at her curiously, as if asking; _are you still mad at me_?

She sighed, "I'm not mad, don't think I ever was mad at you, more or less the situation. Nothing to forgive, kind of proud of you." She offered a smirk.

Will smiled; "It was a good punch wasn't it?" He boasted.

"Yes, it was. Probably learned it from me. Remember when I was 15? And that kid made fun of you for being poor?" She asked.

Will smirked, "Yes…" he trailed off laughing, "You punched him so hard he flew across the mud and into the chicken feed, causing him to look like one tasty meal for chickens." Will laughed.

Misty laughed, "Yeah, and he probably wouldn't have flown, if it hadn't been so skinny, and didn't the chickens start pecking at the food on him?" She asked.

Will laughed and nodded; "Yeah – and to make matters worse, Tessi came at him with a bucket of dirty water and poured it all over him." Will crinkled his nose, "It stunk." He said.

Misty nodded, "Yeah – that was because that water was used to scrub the horses down with; so he smelled like horse." Misty sniggered.

Will and her were silent and Will spoke up after a bit; "You were always the one getting into fights with the boys, Tessi was the one plotting more crafty schemes that didn't involve her having to tackle a boy to the ground." He smiled.

"Yeah, Father always hated it, because I'd come home and have my dress all muddy, and my hair pulled out of its bun." She smiled.

They fell into another silence, it felt like she was remembering these childhood things a lot lately, maybe because things were more carefree then.

Misty always felt something nagging at her, she didn't know what it was, she wasn't sure if it was because of her feeling like something was about to happen or maybe Nicholas, or maybe the fact she found out her Mother was still alive somewhere.

Part of her was annoyed. Why hadn't she come looking for them? Why hadn't she taken them with her, away from their Father? She sighed and leaned against the crates content with the sound of Will sharpening his sword.

For the better part of the day, Misty felt bored and drank rum causing her to be slightly tipsy, but Jack said they were nearing some Triangle, she couldn't remember the name of it, something Devil, it sounded freaky, and gave her a nasty feeling. She wondered how far they were from it, Jack said they would pass over the Triangle and then soon enough arrive at the Port, and hopefully, get there before the Navy, Misty prayed they did. Especially since they had gotten a head start not to mention the _Black Pearl_ was the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

After about an hour Misty wandered around the deck, and she noticed it was wet. She raised an eyebrow, and I'm sure you've all been there. Your bored and stupid things that you know will probably end you up in trouble, you do just because you're bored. She looked up and saw a rope hanging from the mast, Anamaria hadn't secured it yet.

She grinned and grabbed onto it and backed up and then ran and swung up into the air whooping and hollering, it was bloody fun to her...she swung quite a few times getting her momentum up, she could see the crew members below her, in fact a few times she passed the crows-nest and waved to Tessi and Elizabeth as she flew back and fourth, "What the hell? I don't want to know." Tessi sighed, Elizabeth giggled.

Misty flung back and fourth, "Hi," she swung back and then forward, "Tessi," she again swung back and forward, "How," back and forward, "Are," she swung again, "You?" Misty was basically insane.

Tessi went for sarcasm: "I just learned three languages and wrote a book, all in all it's a slow day." She said leaning against the crows-nest wondering what the hell got into her twin, she wanted to ask if Misty gotten into the rum.

It was all good fun to Misty till…

…she fell overboard, when she over-swung across Jack's head. Jack saw a shadow and then heard a splash, she was facing the side of the ship, and scowling at her stupidity.

_Bloody hell. _She mentally cursed herself, the rope was swaying back and forth above her, but too high to reach, and the ship was moving away from her at a steady pace.

Misty was about to scream that she had fallen over-board when she heard; "MISTY? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? JACK STOP THE SHIP!" It was Tessi who was looking over the crows nest at the small dot in the water that was Misty, and she was being left behind, Misty was again looking like a retarded porpoise trying to reach the ship.

"WHAT? NOT AGAIN? WHY? ANOTHER ONE OF YE LADIES NEED TO BATHE?" Jack screamed up at the crows nest.

"NO. JUST DO IT. MISTY WAS TRYING TO BE A BIRD AND FAILED." Tessi yelled back.

Elizabeth huffed, "Must we scream?" She asked rubbing her ears.

Jack was confused and went to ask what the hell Misty being a bird had to do with stopping the ship, but seeing the glare of Tessi from the crows nest, made him weigh anchor. Twice. In one day. Captain Sparrow was not a happy camper, these ladies were stopping him from reaching a Port, where he might be able to get drunk, reek havoc, and do other Pirate-y things. All Jack saw was Tessi from her eyes up, he didn't even see a nose since the rest of the crows-nest was hiding it. It looked freaky. What was freakier was that Tessi and Misty were twins so it felt like both Misty and Tessi were glaring at him.

The anchor finally hit the bottom and the ship stopped, Misty took a while to swim up to the ship, since she had been chasing behind it, being left in the waves. Once she got to the side of the ship, Gibbs threw a ladder down, Misty climbed up it and Jack brought the anchor up again once he saw her on the deck and getting the water out of her hair and clothes.

Tessi peaked over the side of the crows-nest looking at her twin, and shook her head watching Misty ring her clothes and hair out. She turned to Elizabeth: "Four things, to keep Misty from: alcohol, boredom, father's razor, and ropes. Rum: 5 shillings, months supply of food 200 shillings, having an insane rope swinging twin sister: priceless." Tessi said smirking.

Elizabeth looked at her quizzically, "Father's razor?" She asked.

Tessi smirked, "I'd rather not go into it. Let's just say it involved Father's wine collection, cheese, cream, boredom, ropes, his razor, and a shiny surface." Tessi sniggered at the memory.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, not sure she wanted to know now.

Misty sighed once she had gotten most of the water out, Jack was looking at her oddly, and she said; "Shut. Up." Daring him to even ask what happened, Jack clamped his mouth shut and turned back to the helm, he knew well enough not to piss a woman off.

It took about 15 minutes before Misty was her chipper self again, she had found her way towards Jack, and sat down on the deck next to him and stared; "Stop starin' lass, you won't be steering _my _ship, and that's the second time I've had to stop, and get you back on board." He grunted braver now since Misty wasn't steaming from her ears.

Misty sighed, "How old are you Jack?" She asked.

"Not a day over 16," he responded; grinning impishly.

She snorted, rolling her eyes, "Please, Sparrow, spare me the bull and tell me how old you are." She replied blinking up at him.

His lips twitched, causing his goatee to move and the beads in his goatee to jingle in the wind. It reminded her of the wind-chimes she had at home, outside her balcony.

She sniggered to herself, Jack was a human wind-chime, with all the beads he had in his hair, along with all the other crap, including a bone. She wondered silently how hard it would be to bathe Jack, and maybe take all that out of his hair, and brush it, making it shiny. She tried picturing Jack without all the beads in his hair, long, clean and with his red-bandana in it.

It was scary. She wasn't sure he'd be Jack Sparrow without all his decorations decorating his hair.

Jack pulled her out of her musing by answering; "Well – love, your right, I'm not 16. I'm 14." _What the hell?_

"Now you're just being stupid, you may act like a 14 year old hormonal boy, but you're definitely older." Misty said, Jack huffed and said no more on the subject.

"Where's your Father?" Misty asked.

"My Father, eh? I wouldn't know." He said pulling his compass out of his jacket and looking at it again, he stared for a few minutes and then clamped it shut and stuffed it in his pocket.

"What's the Devil's Triangle?" She asked, deciding to play twenty questions with Jack out of boredom.

Jack sighed heavily, "It's a part of the ocean." He responded.

"Why's it called the Devil's Triangle?" She asked.

Jack was getting irritated with all these questions, "It's said that Davey Jones lives in the Devil's Triangle beneath the sea, and pulls down sailors, pirates, and their ships, into a graveyard, it's said that Davey Jones takes the sailors and pirates to man his ship." Jack replied informatively, yet uncomfortably.

This sparked Misty's curiosity; "What's his ships name?" She asked.

Jack looked down at her; "The Flying Dutchman, now, go run along and play." He sighed heavily, couldn't anyone understand, the need to sail a ship in complete silence, listening to the waves and the gulls cry? Hell – Jack didn't understand it, he just liked it.

"Am I annoying you?" She asked smirking at him.

"Yes." He replied frankly.

This didn't offend her in the least, in fact it fueled her to ask more questions, "Do you believe Davey Jones is real?" She asked.

"Do you know the meaning of, "Go away?"" Jack asked; waving his hand in a dismissal sort of way.

"When was the last time you had a bath?" She asked.

"Two years ago." He said randomly.

Misty seriously wondered if that was true, because he did look rather dirty, but the smirk on his face, gave it away that he had lied. "Liar." She smirked.

"Pirate, dearie." He responded, she watched as he swayed with the ship back and fourth, no wonder he looked drunk on land, apart from – well…being drunk half the time.

She snorted to herself, she would know, Misty seemed to have a knack for getting slightly tipsy, or full on drunk.

Jack started to ignore Misty's questions, annoyed that he was ignoring her she said; "Just so you know, Tessi burned the rum." She smirked when he turned and looked up at the crows-nest glaring and starting to panic; it reminded her of when they had been stranded on the island, and burned all the food, shade and rum.

"THE RUM! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE HID IT!" Jack said waving his arms around frantically.

"Wow – you are way too obsessed, and I was joking." She laughed standing up from the deck.

Jack frowned, "You don't joke about burning the rum, rum is sacred to a pirate." Jack said swaying a bit, pointing at her spastically, giving away the fact he _was _drunk and probably had a bottle of rum somewhere near him. You'd think Misty would be scared with some drunken pirate sailing the ship, but since Jack was nearly always drunk, and knew what he was doing, while intoxicated, she wasn't worried at all.

She sniggered to herself, remembering what Tessi had said once: "Jack is PWI." Misty had asked her what it meant and Tessi said; "Pirating while intoxicated." Misty of course had thought that was hilarious.

Misty heard Jack call Gibbs over and then he said; "Hide the rum." Gibbs nodded at the solemn look on Jack's face and ran off to have the crew help him hide all the rum.

Misty shook her head and then looked up at the sun, it was probably right around 5:00 PM, she decided she should probably go below and start supper, she didn't want to hear Jack whining about how hungry he was.

Stretching a little, she turned away from Jack causing him to sigh with relief, with that she went below to look for something to cook, thank God, they were nearing a Port, they were gonna need food soon; but Jack always managed to get enough supplies to last through till he got to the next port.

Even if he didn't he had his crew fish for porpoises, which Misty found was actually really good.

She sighed with relief once she got below, she had no clue how hot it was till she got below and found it was nice and cool. She grabbed a rag and wiped sweat off her face and neck.

She wished now that she had put her hair up. She decided that sometime soon, she'd be taking the scissors to her hair, and cutting a lot of it off, to keep cool, long hair on a ship in the sun all day, did not mix.

She looked around the galley and pulled things out checking to find what she would cook. She found a bag of rice, and some beef along with a bunch of vegetables, so she decided to make a stew with rice, it was simple and filling at the same time. She pulled the rice out and measured enough to feed them all, especially with Jack, he always ate so much. Once she did that she started chopping vegetables and cooking the meat.

Elizabeth and Tessi came down and decided to help out because they were bored, and annoyed with Ragetti and Pintel's fighting.

"What happened?" Misty asked as Elizabeth sat down next to her and started taking the meat and making balls out of it to put in the stew.

Tessi rolled her eyes working on the rice, "Same old same old. You know Ragetti loosing his eye, or rubbing it, and complaining that it splinters, Pintel telling him to stop, and pissed off because Ragetti has yet to get himself a glass eye." Tessi sighed.

Misty snorted, "Well, have you HEARD it? When he rubs it, it makes a freaky squeaking sound." Misty shuddered.

Elizabeth shook her head, "They act like an old married couple sometimes." She laughed.

Tessi and Misty laughed too, "So, what? Would Pintel be the male of the relationship, and Ragetti be the female, per-say?" Misty asked.

"Oh, God." Elizabeth said, "I don't even wanna think about it." She said.

Tessi smirked, "It's amusing, because they do act like a married couple, I think Misty's right though, Ragetti would be the female, if there even would be a relationship, I doubt it though."

Misty laughed, "This is when you know you're bored, when you're talking about 'what if' couples on this ship."

Elizabeth shrugged, "Nothing else to do, what about that new girl and that new boy, that's working on the ship?" She asked.

Misty grinned, "She'd probably make the boy her bitch, she's kind of…_bossy_." Misty said.

Tessi sniggered, "It's funny, because when he's off sitting by himself, you wanna go up and ask him, if that girl has shoes that need licking; because he rarely is away from her not doing something for her."

Misty shook her head; "How old are they anyway?" She asked.

"No, clue, late teens, early adulthood, I'd say." Elizabeth replied.

"Hmmm – well there's so many people on this ship, that you two should never be bored. And if you keep it up, you'll be know as the Pirate Matchmakers." She sniggered.

Elizabeth elbowed her; "Hey! Its fun, and we're helping romance blossom." She defended.

Misty laughed, "I'll remember that when Anamaria and Will find out and 'thank' you two." She said stressing the word 'thank.' Anamaria's way of thanking them would be doing some kind of torturous thing for meddling where they didn't belong. Will would either get upset, or he'd be extremely shy.

Tessi smirked, "Heh. Will is probably gonna get shy, Ana is the one that'd get violent, I think she intimidates him a little bit; now she'd wear the pants in that relationship." Tessi grinned.

Misty and Elizabeth nodded in agreement, for about an hour or so the girls chatted about nothing in particular while dinner was being prepared, once it was, they set the table, and the crew and basically everyone but the person taking over at the helm for Jack; rushed in like a pack of rabid dogs who hadn't eaten in a year.

Elizabeth, Misty and Tessi watched the whole thing with amused expressions, Tessi shook her head and said; "Pigs, no manners at all." She walked passed Pintel who was shoving food in his mouth and smacked him upside the head causing him to choke.

He looked over at her, "Oi, what was that for?" He asked.

"No reason, just felt like hitting something, and you were the unfortunate sap, that was in my line of fire." Tessi smirked.

Jack shooed a crew member away from Tessi and plopped down next to her and dug in just as pigishly as the rest.

Tessi, Misty and Elizabeth looked at each other, and said together: "_Men_."

After dinner most of the crew went to bed, as dinner wasn't over till about 7:00 and Jack expected them up bright an early, to start the day.

Somehow Jack, Elizabeth, Tessi, Misty, and Gibbs, all landed in a cabin, that had huge windows, and lit candles everywhere. Gibbs insisted on playing poker, Jack wanted to make it strip poker, but since Tessi had no clue how to play poker, they decided on strip rummy.

So there Tessi, Jack, Misty, and Gibbs sat at a table playing strip rummy. Elizabeth didn't play, she stood behind everyone making noises and looking at their cards.

It was currently Misty's hand and she was deciding what to discard, Elizabeth had already been around the table and knew what was in everyone's hand. Misty grabbed a card and went to lay it down but Elizabeth spoke up; "Mmm, Mmm." She said hinting Misty shouldn't do that.

"Elizabeth, please, you're making me doubt myself here." Misty said putting the card back, Elizabeth smirked, this was better then playing the game.

Misty stared at her cards again when Tessi spoke up; "For the love of God Misty, just discard." She smirked when Misty looked up and stuck her tongue out.

She finally picked a card quickly and laid it down before Elizabeth could say anything, thankfully she didn't lay down a card that anyone needed, otherwise she would have been helping someone out.

Gibbs did a lot of "Hmmm's," or "Uh huh," or "Yes," throughout the game, talking to himself. Jack did a lot of odd facial expressions, his poker face wasn't straight faced and stoic is was weird. Just because he had a grin on his face, did not mean he was doing well, Misty still couldn't figure out why he'd grin when he was so obviously loosing.

The first hand Gibbs lost and was forced to remove clothing, Misty had to admit, she was weary about it. She wasn't sure she wanted to see Gibbs topless or something.

All he removed first was his shoes, thankfully, the next hand Jack lost and all three girls grinned, only to have him remove his shoes, now Jack topless definitely would _not_ be a bad thing.

Elizabeth continued to go around peeking at people's cards, and in actuality she was helping the girls to cheat.

This caused Gibbs and Jack to loose nearly every hand, the only clothing the girls had removed were jackets they had put on after dinner, since it had gotten cold because night had fallen. However if one of them lost again, it definitely would have been a little bit more risky, since it would have had to have been their shirts or pants.

But when the guys started removing more and more clothes, both Tessi and Misty stopped it, firstly because they didn't need nor want to see anymore of Gibbs, he was nice and all, but _old_. Secondly, because Jack had been drinking rum the whole time and was getting silly, thirdly, was because the girls were tired. It had been a long day.

Especially for Misty, what with her falling overboard twice, not to mention the heat for some reason made Misty tired. Tessi was just tired because for some reason she felt stressed out at times, and she was feeling the same bad feelings Misty was: that something bad was going to happen, and Tessi was afraid her and Misty's feelings were gonna come true.

Tessi also still had that letter that seemed to cause unrest with her. The girls told the guys goodnight, and that they were turning in. The guys nodded and Tessi and Jack kissed goodnight.

Misty left not wanting to see that, and Elizabeth went out on deck, she wasn't quite as tired, and she decided to talk to Will a bit, they hadn't talked much, besides her trying to set him and Ana up; she wanted to talk to him normally for a bit.

Misty and Tessi told Elizabeth goodnight, and they both went to their respective cabins.

Misty got into her cabin and saw Nicholas was already asleep, she couldn't remember seeing him at all today, she wondered where he had been. There were only so many places on a ship he could be, she saw he had a plate of food near his bed, so after the rest of them had eaten he must have waited till they left to get his dinner.

She sighed throwing herself down on her bed, and sitting there staring at his sleeping form. He definitely had changed a lot while she had been gone; he wasn't the old childhood friend she had known, at least not much anymore.

She ran her fingers through her hair and laid down keeping the candle burning on the wall, she was tempted to go through his things to see if there was anything he was hiding.

She felt herself being tugged in that direction by her curiosity, but she ignored it, he was in the room; she could only imagine what would happen if she was caught by him.

He'd probably get really angry and another fight would break out, and either Tessi or Will would kill him this time, or at least scare the crap out of him.

Hell – Tessi and she were close, and even Tessi's temper scared Misty sometimes, because at times it seemed like fire was blazing in her eyes.

Misty could remember several instances where Tessi and their Father would get into horrible screaming matches, it would get nasty.

Deciding to let the matter of Nicholas go, she sat up and blew out the candle and laid back down. After all – it was probably her imagination, Nicholas wouldn't possibly be doing anything that could ruin this freedom, it wasn't as if he was working for the Royal Navy.

Misty laughed to herself; yes she was just being asinine, after all – she always had been a little paranoid, this time wasn't any different.

* * *

**A/N:**_Okay, I hope you liked this chapter, and I realize you probably think this is going really slow, but there are plot points being laid out, and once we get it going, you'll realize it. I figure in about 2-3 chapters it'll get more exciting, so hang in there. ____ TBC of course. Also if there is long lapses in our updates, check our profile, because every now and again we post updates, about what's going on._


End file.
